


Paths Frequently Travelled

by Marred_Tales



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marred_Tales/pseuds/Marred_Tales
Summary: Orion finds himself inside one of his favourite games and quickly decides he needs to find a way home. But along the way he encounters many things different from his beloved game and gives himself a goal. Save who he can and ensure a better outcome for Ferelden and the characters he came to know during his many playthroughs.





	1. Dawn In A New World

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to give a massive thank you to Emmadilla who had been a huge help in getting this chapter going. Without her I would not have been able to produce the chapter as good as it is. I also drew inspiration from her Fallout 4 fanfiction, Caught up in a dream. Please go check it out. It’s a huge undertaking at 30 chapters and over 140k words, and she’s still going!

** Orion **

The image before him was of two humanoid look creatures, strange considering he was looking into a mirror where he should only be seeing what he considered to be a handsome reflection of himself. Orion had just come back from the gym after spending over an hour working out his muscles to maintain his physique. It wasn’t that he was so tired that he was hallucinating, but as he reached out to touch the mirror, his fingertips sent ripples as if it were some sort of liquid.

His heart began to race and he tried to rip back his fingers, but they refused to budge. The two in the mirror both looked panicked themselves, a sword and bow were drawn, both meant for him and he knew it, yet there was something strangely familiar about the two, and the place they were standing.

“No no no no! This isn’t happening… It’s a dream!” He yelled, but he was alone in his apartment, slowly being sucked into his mirror not matter how much he struggled. He gave one final, last gasp struggle before he began feeling exceedingly tired. Eyelids slipped down blocking his view as an explosion rendered him motionless. The last thing he remembered was the cold ground that welcomed his warm, recently showered skin.

Waking with what felt like a hammering hangover, Orion tried to think back to what he’d done. _How much did I drink to get this bad? Fuuuck, tell me I’m not in some strangers bed._ But that was the least of his worries, for when he opened his eyes he didn’t find himself in a room, not one that would have been his first choice, not one that he liked either. The place he found himself faltered and the would be walls rippled as the wind blew against it. _A tent?_ He asked himself before pushing himself into a sitting position. _I don’t remember going camping._

Hearing strange voices is what drew him outside. He put on an attire that looked strangely familiar, one that had been provided for him in the tent. The language sounded similar to him too, not that he could understand it, but he was sure that he’d heard it before, somewhere.

Coming face to face with a pair of elder people, one a male and the other female with white hair that showed her age, still it was not that that drew a gasp. No, it was the long pointed ears that stuck out. _No way… this is some weird… games-con or something._ Orion had been to a couple in his years, but this lady took her cosplay to the next level.

“You’re finally awake.” The man spoke, his full beard trimmed to a manageable length and his eyes brown. His black but greying hair tied back into a wolf’s tail. There was also the loop earing on his right ear, Orion knew that he didn’t wear one on the left. The armour he wore had seen more than its fair use, although the patterns that were carved into it still retained great detail. The strangest thing was, that Orion knew this man. “My name is Duncan, I’m…”

“A Grey Warden.” Orion breathed, his chest tightening and his brow creasing. _Duncan! From that game!_

“Correct, may I know how it is you know my occupation?” Duncan continued while Orion just turned to the elf.

“And you… You must be Keeper… Marethari?” Orion said, ignoring Duncan’s question and drawing even more curiosity and concern from his new acquaintances.

“Keeper of this clan.” Her expression grew hard and her eyes narrow. “What were you doing in that cave with my people? How was it that you all came to be unconscious?” She asked, getting right to the point.

His mind flew back to the event that saw him land in this world, a world where he’d explored countless times over and knew the names of several people both important and not. _But how did I get here… was there some sort of gate, a… mirror!_ Recalling the last thing he remembered before waking up gave him the chills.

The strange sensation of being forcibly taken, consumed by his own mirror gave his chills all the more reason to spread. It wasn’t possible, physically there was not explanation as to how his mirror had transported him to a game. _Dragon Age Origins… no fucking way._ Disbelief was plaster upon his face, now with a small amount of facial hair since he’d been out for so long.

“There was a mirror. I touched it and it pulled me in. I think… I think I passed out once I got through. There was an explosion.” Duncan and Marethari shared a gaze before the elf spoke.

“Duncan here found you, along with one of our hunters unconscious before a mirror. He carried you back.” _I knew it! The Dalish elf origin story! I am in the game._

“There was a second elf there, a male. You didn’t find him did you.” Duncan’s gaze grew heavy upon Orion who stepped back.

“You’re very knowledgeable, care to shed some light on how you knew this?” Marethari was listening closely, a whisper wouldn’t even escape her.

“I saw a ... what looked like a man and a woman from my side of the mirror ... but you only carried two back, didn't you? Tamlen isn't here, is he?" Orion knew the answer, Tamlen was never there in any playthrough. His fate was sealed and he’d end up being killed far later in the game. Turning into a darkspawn and suffering the song until his dearest friend finally put him to rest. Orion always wished he could be saved, but there was never the option.

“You know all of our names and that this human is a Grey Warden. How is it you know all of these things?” He knew he should come clean, give them the information they wanted and see if he couldn’t get Duncan to take him somewhere. _The mirror! They return there, perhaps I can return with them and…_

His vision blurred as he felt something hard strike his jaw, snapping his head to the side. That headache returned like the devil. As Orion fell to the ground he swore he heard the sound of a blade being drawn. With a dazed expression he looked up to see Duncan, dagger in one hand while the other held a male elf at bay, one with an expression that screamed vengeance.

“Why is there a shem! Two shem among our people… Keeper? They attacked my sister and Tamlen still hasn’t been seen.” _Sister… Sister?_

“Calm down Valhen. Your sister rests peacefully for the time being. Duncan saved her along with this human from ancient ruins.” Orion knew that the girl, this, Valhen’s sister was tainted with the blight as she was in the game. _Hang on, does that mean I’m tainted?_ Panic spread across his face as he looked up to Duncan who was now offering him a hand up.

Orion made his way to a stump after taking Duncan’s hand and slumped onto it, burying his face in his hands. _This is a game. It isn’t real, it can’t be real. It’s a dream, one of those stupid dreams I get when I get obsessed with a game. Yeah, yeah that’s what it is. I’ll wake up soon and I’ll laugh about it._ Smiling almost madly, he felt reassured by his own assessment of the situation. Getting pulled into a video game was impossible.

 _I’ll wake up and be on the floor of my bathroom. First thing I’m going to do is grab a hard drink from the nearest pub, then get a proper rest._ Though as he was contemplating on his actions once he awoke, the wind was making him cold, his lack of footwear allowed him to feel the blades of grass and bark that had fallen from the stump.

 _No… it feels too real… way too real._ Pinching his cheek softly, he slowly strengthened the action until he could no longer bare the sharp pain and let go. He felt his eyes welling with tears and wondered what all these elves would think seeing a human break down. They’d probably celebrate, mock him. He knew all too well the history of the elves in this games, Dragon Age Origins, hell even the series as a whole.

Once the dominant race that lived without fear of death the elves were once the masters of magic. But as humankind started to spread and their population boomed, wars broke out and after hundreds, thousands of years, the elves were defeated, made into low class citizens or cast out from society with the majority of their culture destroyed.

It was then that he saw a familiar face, well, side of it anyway. The girl from the other side of the mirror was up and walking alongside another of her kind. Searching his mind for one of the minor characters that you never got to spend much time with, it came to him. Fenarel, a friend of the Dalish Elf you played as during the origin story. _Well… small changes so far, nothing big though._

As he watched the girl speaking to the Keeper, he noticed that Duncan had slipped away. _It never did say when he left, but he was always waiting at that cave with the mirror._ Fear jolted him to his feet as he remembered what happened when the elven party arrived at the mirror. Duncan always broke it, shattered the Eluvian. _No, he can’t do that, not before they give me the chance to go home, to my world, not this… game._

Walking towards the group as they finished talking with the Keeper, he froze as Valhen made direct eye contact. The male strode forwards, fists clenched but thankfully without a weapon in his hands. Orion knew what was coming, another punch, another painful shock that he would endure from someone he knew didn’t know the full story, not like him. But it never came, instead he turned back to look at his sister who had taken an interest in the human before her.

“I remember you. Standing on the other side of the mirror.” Swallowing, Orion nodded. The girl like her brother had silvery-grey hair. Hers going down past her shoulders with her pointed ears holding back the strands that threatened to fall forwards. Valhen’s was far shorter however, trimmed to a moderate length with his pointed ears easily visible. “How did you get here?”

“I touched the mirror from my side, it… pulled me through to this place. I passed out like you and Tamlen.” His eyes darted from one elf to the other, both having deep green eyes like healthy Burford Holly leaves. Valhen was also the slightest bit taller than his sister, but with the average height of elves being basically the same as humans, it was a surprise that Orion found himself looking down at both of them.

“Liar! You attacked my sister!” Valhen growled, showing his anger towards Orion yet again. _Please let the girl be more level headed._ He prayed.

“No, I was knocked unconscious by whatever that blast was. The Keeper said it’s been a few days.” _A few days huh, sounds about right if I’m remembering correctly._

“Listen, I want to go with you to the mirror. I want to go back through to where I belong, not here, not with elves like him wanting to tear me apart.” He gestured to Valhen who snarled, fingers tapping the hilt of a sword.

“Done.” The girl said, surprising both of the males at her flanks.

“You can’t be serious, he’s a shem.” Fenarel argued.

“Shem or not, there was danger when Tamlen and I went there. The Keeper said that Duncan believed that darkspawn could now be there, being drawn to the mirror.” Orion knew she was right, that Duncan was right. There would be several small encounters with darkspawn and giant spiders before they would reach the Eluvian this time.

“Look at him. Barefoot and wearing ill fitted clothing. I doubt he can even fight.” Valhen pointed out, making Orion feel a little self-conscious about his current attire. It was tight across his chest and the sleeves were stretched around his arms. He wasn’t the tallest man but he was in good shape, he had to be for the life he lived.

“Well, I've been practicing with a bow. I could back you up, if you guys let me.” His offer was immediately shot down though.

“No! I’m not having a shem aiming arrows at my back.” Valhen quickly retorted.

“He won’t be the only one behind. You two are going up front while me and…” Her eyes turned to him and a warm smile came across her face. “My name is Nesinni. This is my brother Valhen and our friend Fenarel.”

“Orion. Nice to meet… two of you.” His eyes flicked to Valhen who smirked. _Why couldn’t there only be the one elf, this guy’s going to be the death of me._ This was the only major change that Orion could see, other than his own addition to what he thought was solely a virtual game, there wasn’t anything gam breaking. _Please let the rest of the story be unchanged._ He prayed to whoever would listen.

“We’ve got to get Merrill before we head to the ruin, but first lets get you a bow and see if you can hit a target.” Nesinni said, leading her now group of four to Ilen, the clan’s bowmaker.

With a little persuasion from Nesinni, Ilen handed over a bow which was given straight to Orion who looked it over. He knew that it was a good bow for that point in the game and would do him just fine until he was able to return home.

Next was target practice, but upon arrival there was another elf shooting. Orion was introduced to the two and their names quickly jogged his memory. Junar was an elven archer and hunter for the clan while Pol was the newest member of the clan. He’d fled Denerim after being arrested for theft, a skill that didn’t go over Orion’s head. _Thievery and the ability to escape the law. Useful skills._

The news of the missing hunter and a shem being brought back to the camp had spread life wildfire, though with such a small community it was a given. Nesinni and Orion were both questioned and with Pol being taught archery a battle for pride ensued. Elves were known for the skill with a bow above all other species and it was going to be proven that even a fledgling Dalish joiner would outshine a mere shem.

With his new bow in hand and quiver fastened to his back, Orion readied himself as he recalled all the training he’d put into archery back at his club. _Nock the arrow, string through the gap. Push the bow away and pull the string towards yourself… keep your knees slightly bent and bring you thumb to your cheek._ Orion went over the instructions he’d been taught to get back into the motion of things. Pol had been warmed up and had fired an unknown number of times into the humanoid shaped target several meters away.

 _Deep breath and then breathe slowly, release the arrow at the pause and…_ A soft twang was like music to his ears and the thunk as the arrow pierced the hay and burned itself into the wooden part of the target made Orion smile. He turned to the elves finding only Nesinni smiling back. _Right… they hate humans so I shouldn’t be expecting much._

The little competition dragged on and on and without a way to tell the time Orion lost himself to the task at hand, beating an elf wanting to join the Dalish. Pol was no slouch though, he wanted, needed to prove himself to the Dalish so that they’d take his wish to join them seriously.

Both he and Pol missed shots, hit the centre of the torso and head, missed several more times or made shots that would only maim the target if it were real. But neither were ready to give it up, Orion had just gotten back into it and was slowly getting better and better. Orion’s selfish wish to return home wouldn’t let him take it easy though, and by the time a stop was called it was Orion was the better archer out of the two, with barely noticeable lead. Thankfully it had been Nesinni keeping track of the scores.

“I didn’t expect a shem to have such skill. Are you a bandit?” Junar asked. Orion quickly shook his head.

“I joined a club." Orion started

"A ... club? What is a club?" Nesinni quickly answer, causing Orion to realise they could be thinking of a blunt weapon.

"Uh, well, a group of us took lessons for several months. I probably got more practice in than Pol." He turned to his defeated opponent and smiled. "Don't worry, just keep it up and you'll be better than me in no time.” Nesinni smiled at his modesty.

“A shem who doesn’t mind encouraging the Dalish. You are strange. Thank you Pol, for putting our new… ally, to the test. I feel more confident going back to the ruin now.” Nesinni admitted. _Well that makes one of us. I’ve never loosed an arrow at a living target before._ This realisation had his blood running cold.

“May the gods keep you safe and return Tamlen to us.” Junar spoke, offering a small prayer to the party before both groups went about their business. For Orion, it was bittersweet as he already knew the answer to that prayer. They wouldn’t be finding Tamlen and then they’d lose Nesinni too, the only real questions he had related to himself and Valhen. What was to be their fate? Would he return to his world and be done with it, and what part does Valhen have to play in the game since the playable characters never had playable siblings.

Their leader in Nesinni led them about the camp, a place that Orion was familiar with after going over the Dalish origin story half a dozen times or more, definitely more as he always rest if something about his characters appearance bothered him. He’d played it fanatically during his younger years and often revisited it, getting lost in the magic of Dragon Age all over again. So when Nesinni and her brother Valhen went and spoke to many of their clanmates, the conversations were reminiscent as he’d heard them all before.

Paivel, the old storyteller who managed to rope the siblings into telling a story to the younglings. Maren, the keeper of the Halla, beautiful stag-like creatures that elves used to ride into battle, a tradition that faded after the fall of the Dales, a thing he found tragic. Since then they were used mostly to pull the aravels when the clan shifted.

Ashalle was the final one they visited, a friend of the sibling’s parents and one that gave them a key to an old chest after giving them the true recollection of their parents demise. The father slain by shem and their mother’s disappearance, Orion disliked Ashalle for keeping these things hidden but understood that the siblings may have acted differently if they’d been told at a younger age. _Everyone keeps things for their own reasons._ He didn’t want to judge too much since the knowledge he had could greatly affect the world of Thedas.

With their meeting all attended to and the party ready, they set off in the direction of the cave that housed the old elvish ruins. Orion knew the way and wasn’t at all surprised when Merrill asked about not one, but three people following Nesinni.

“The Keeper told me it was only going to be the two of us.” She started.

“The Keeper gave Fenarel permission. My brother wouldn’t take no for an answer and the shem… wants to go home.” Merrill seemed to study him once Nesinni was finished talking. _I wonder if how they use magic is different? I bet I can see a few cool spells before I have to leave._ Magic didn’t exist in the real world, his world, but here on Thedas there were many strange and unexplained things, even Orion didn’t know everything with his extensive gaming of all three games. But that knowledge wouldn’t do these people any good, he was headed home where he’d recall this as a mere dream.

With Merrill deciding not to argue the point of so many people heading out to find Tamlen in the ruins, she fell in line and joined the now party of five. _I’ve never had so many people do this part of the game, it’s going to be a breeze._ He’d always done it with three, so now with the addition of himself and the surprise of who he assumed would be the protagonist of the story’s brother, he had great faith in their joint capabilities.

They travelled through the forest along elf made tracks. Over roots of ancient trees up and down hills and small gullies. Orion wasn’t much on tramping but given the good shape he considered himself to be in he didn’t complain at all. Instead he self-motivated himself, thinking about how easy it was compared to some of his rugby and martial arts trainings. Both had kept him fit during high school but left him with enough time to play countless run-throughs of Dragon age.

The thought of having to fight didn’t really occur until Orion found himself looking across a small gully at the usual two darkspawn that were stationed there. Though when Nesinni told them how she and Orion would take them out with a single arrow each, the blood drained from his already pale face.

“H-hang on… I’ve never killed anything… that big before.” He lied, trying to worm his way out of it. Truth was he’d only killed bugs and fish, the odd bird, never anything… man sized. Valhen was having none of it.

“Either you go and prove your worth or I’ll make sure you have an accident on the way to the mirror. Got it shem.”  Valhen threatened, causing Orion to agree to the plan quickly. He didn’t want to die and being with four elves who disliked humans well, he figured it was better to do as he was told.

 _Steady breathing, wait until it’s stationary. Released on the pause between breaths…_ It was training all over again, the only thing he was thankful for was that the darkspawn hadn’t noticed their presence or felt the imminent threat that was the sharp points of their arrows. Sweat, cold and ill-smelling trickled down his spin, dampening the elvish clothing he’d been gifted. _Steady breathing._ He told himself again, Nesinni waiting for his release to loose her own. She was patient and observant, never putting any pressure on him while he could feel three other sets of eyes all on him.

 _There!_ He loosed an arrow that was swiftly followed by another. Each hit their marks, but Orion’s was slightly off and the darkspawn screeched in pain. The others ran forwards but Nesinni put another arrow in its chest, ending the creatures life before either of the males got there.

Orion hung his head and blinked his eyes. _I just shot someone… thing._ A sick felling welled up inside him as he registered the hard fact that he’d just shot something that big, that intelligent. He jumped and dropped his bow when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Eyes bulging and sweat on his brow.

“Easy human, Orion. You should have told me you hadn’t killed anything big sooner.” Nesinni’s words were soft and welcome, unjudging too unlike her brother who’d threatened him.

“You wouldn't have brought me if I did. Are you ... you're not gonna send me back, are you?” He answered fearfully, but with the shake of her head she smiled.

“You’ve shown your willingness to achieve your goal of reaching the mirror. The next one will be easy, I promise.” She grabbed his bow and stood up, waiting until Orion did the same before handing back his weapon.

“Thank you.” He whispered before following the leader.

They came upon the corpses as Valhen and Fenarel put their blades through weak spots or gaps in their rusted armour. _That went better than I though. At least I hit the damned thing. Just a few more encounters and I’ll be able to have that shot, followed by some strong whiskey._ But it was not to be as he was grabbed and pushed up against the closest tree.

“What the hell was that?! You screwed up, that creature probably yelled for help.” Valhen was angry, again. It didn’t surprise him but the blood coated blade did. Orion knew about the darkspawn taint and although it wasn’t guaranteed to infect you, getting cut with a bloodied darkspawn blade was a good way of going about being inflicted with a deadly disease.

“Stop it brother! He hit the target, better than I expected to be honest.” _Oh gee, thanks for the support._ Orion threw a dirty look Nesinni’s way even after the encouragement he just received, but the brother did let him go. “They’re both dead so let’s move on. There’s no point in waiting for more to ambush us.” As they started forwards again, Orion decided to give them warning.

“There are three more waiting along the path just around that bend there.” He pointed ahead to where the campfire was. “Two will rush us, the last one will hang back and fire arrows at us.” The party had all turned to him and looked questionably at him. _Shit… maybe I should have kept my mouth shut… but then someone might have gotten hurt in the surprise… then again, I always took care of those three with ease._

“You know this how?” Merrill asked while Nesinni and her brother edged forwards to the firepit Duncan or the darkspawn may have used.

“Instinct… I guess.” Orion offered with a shrug.

“When we get back, we’re going to have a long talk with the Keeper about this, should you be correct.” Merrill and Fenarel caught up to the siblings who both held their hands up, signalling to stop, Orion fell in silently behind them.

Ahead of them were the three creatures Orion had said there would be, this made the party a little anxious. He just smiled, hoping that they wouldn’t think him some kind of event telling mage user. Though if he was accused of that, being amongst the Dalish would result in the best treatment possible for him.

If he were in a Circle Tower then he would be subject to many of their rules and strange punishments, and the worst thing about it is that he couldn’t give them anything more than knowledge, he couldn’t foresee everything, many parts of the game were passed through with loading. Not to mention the large cities, he’d be lost and probably be heading into the dodgy part of town before he knew it.

Worse than the circle would be Tevinter. Though he didn’t know much, he would be surely treated as a lab rat. Tests would be conducted upon him before they did something radical that would be the end of him. 

The encounter went down without a hitch, Orion and Merrill taking the rear throwing magic and arrows at the archer at the back while the other three went into melee combat against the two genlock swordsmen. The archer was defeated with Orion only hitting it in the leg while Merrill lit it ablaze. Nesinni, Valhen and Fenarel disposed of the other two without suffering a scratch.

No questions were asked at that time, but Orion was sure his allies had some concerns about his apparent prophetic power. This would only worsen as they delved into the old ruin for once they passed a couple of fallen darkspawn, the work of Duncan, Orion informed them about their opponents in the next room.

“There'll be one on the left with a mace, and an archer to the right. The third will watch for an opening before he comes out. Be careful, that one's an archer too.” Orion’s information proved incredibly accurate and with he and Merrill taking down the first archer while the male elves disposed of the mace wielder. As soon as the third emerged Nesinni sent an arrow into its chest and it slumped to the ground.

The celebrations were short lived as Orion warned of the traps behind the door to the right as they entered the room. They were disarmed, and the party continued on, using Orion’s knowledge of enemy location to slaughter the next three and then set upon killing the genlock emissary, a darkspawn magic wielder.

With how things had been going he figured it would be straight forward. He and Merrill would provide support and target the emissary while the other three took out those that rushed. His arrow struck home, this time in the emissary’s stomach thanks to him slowly getting the hang of shooting living, human sized targets.

Merrill’s magic also struck it, but the beast just cast a spell with almost no sense of danger. It struck Fenarel with drain life before healing one of its brethren. Orion loosed another arrow which struck it’s shoulder. Merrill followed up with a more powerful magic attack, her Arcane Bolt hit and knocked the creature back.

“Valhen! Fenarel! Keep them busy!” Nesinni ordered as she broke away from her far of the fight. Seeing what she was doing, Orion knocked another arrow and aim at the healed darkspawn. As Valhen wheeled about, inadvertently opening his opponent to Orion, the human let loose his arrow. As it pierced the darkspawn’s flank, the emissary was finished off by Nesinni.

Valhen didn’t blink, slicing the normal genlock’s sword hand off before driving his blade through the monster. Behind him Fenarel bested his opponent too and the party all took a minute to gather themselves. It was a tough fight, but with their superior numbers and his plan, they had beaten the final barrier between themselves and Duncan.

“That mage was a piece of work.” Merrill commented as she cast healing magic and regeneration on each of the party as time allowed.

“Forget that, I found two arrows in its torso and seen your spell knock it down. It was getting up when I ended its miserable life.” Nesinni had a rather disturbing smile on her face, one that showed a certain joy about ending such creatures. _She’ll make a good warden._ Orion thought.

“Shem.” Came a stern tone belonging to the only one who addressed him so aggressively. The other three elves watched on while Valhen eyed Orion. “Thanks for the help. Guess you just needed some live testing.” There was the tiniest of smiles on his face that Orion noticed, but it was short lived. “Let’s get through that door. You said Duncan is through there right?” With a nod from Orion, Valhen led the way inside.

Orion was excited to get in there, even though he knew Duncan was there and might cause a problem for him. As the final door opened the group came across Duncan, surrounded by several darkspawn bodies. _Wow… I didn’t really think much of it in the game… but after seeing what they can do first hand, Duncan’s impressive._ Their encounter with so many darkspawn and the resilience of the emissary had given him a new appreciation for the effort they all put in to killing, it was a tiring line of work. The Grey Warden turned to greet them, a little blood on his armour, all belonging to his victims.

“You’re the elf I found wandering the forest aren’t you? I’m surprised you’ve recovered.” _Right… this is his first time here… how did I make it out of the ruins then?_ The last thing he remembered was the cold ground beneath him. _Perhaps we… instinctually made our way out?_ He wondered, before recalling that the Keeper had said Duncan carried both he and Nesinni back to the camp. Looking past Duncan to the Eluvian behind him, Orion saw hi opportunity for home.

Again the conversation seemed dull, repeated half a dozen times or more that made Orion want to groan. Yes he was a Grey Warden, yes they were Dalish, but all he wanted was for them to shut up and let him go back through the mirror that was only a couple of meters from him, back home to his comfortable life. Back to the friends and family that he wondered even knew he was missing. _Oh fucking hell. My date with Elise! I hope I wake up in time for it._ Though he was doubtful since three days had passed on Thedas. _Shit! What about work!_

“So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?” Duncan asked, wanting to gain an understanding of what happened.

“Yes, Tamlen touched the mirror and I blacked out.” Nesinni answered calmly, now having come to learn that it was Duncan that took her back to the Dalish.

“Curious, did you know darkspawn are drawn to this mirror? Old Tevinter in origin…”

“No, it's not Tevinter," Orion murmured. "It's ancient elven, from when Arlathan was still standing.” The look he got from Duncan was a testing one, while Merrill stole his gaze and questioned him. _Right, keep your big mouth shut Orion. He scolded himself._

“It’s elvish? Are you sure?” Orion nodded in response to her.

“You can talk about it back at the camp.” Duncan interrupted. “Overtime they break, and when they do they become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen’s touch must have released it… It’s what made you sick.” He gestured to Nesinni.

“So it’s true. I had the darkspawn plague.” Nesinni replied softly, the terror of her past illness being fully realised, only Orion and Duncan knew that she was still infected by it an always would be.

“You have it still. And it will infect others too so long as this mirror exists. Your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness within you and it is spreading.” Valhen put his hand on his sister’s shoulder and spoke to the warden.

“So she’s got this taint… has it spread to any more of us?” He asked, not concerned about physical touching one infected.

“No, I can only sense the taint inside her.” Duncan confirmed with Orion breathing a sigh of relief. _Thank fuck, I don’t think I’d last if I got infected._ Nesinni leered at him along with Fenarel, but Orion was simply too happy that he hadn’t contracted the illness, after all, not everyone made it even if they were offered a spot within the wardens.

“No… No she can’t… there’s a way you can fix this right?” Valhen snapped, demanding an answer.

“We’ll speak about it with your Keeper later. For now we must deal with the mirror, it is a danger.” As Duncan made his approach to the mirror, Orion knew that he had to act. Stepping forwards and calling for him to stop, the warden turned again and faced him.

“The human, I take it you know this mirror is dangerous right?” Duncan asked.

“Uh, yeah, of course it's dangerous. But when Tamlen touched it, I think he somehow connected it to my world. If I touch it, I might be able to get back there. Please, I need to try. I don't really belong here.” His eyes pleaded for Duncan to hear his reasoning and accept.

“Touching it again may cause you to catch the illness, is this something you are prepared to risk?” Duncan’s words were probably truthful, if Tamlen and Nesinni got infected then he could very well follow the same path.

“I'll take the risk. I just wanna go home.” A cold sweat trickled down his spin and Duncan moved aside. Stepping up and reaching out, Orion was about to touch the mirror when something appeared to move inside it.

A black wing and a line of lights, fear struck him and his reach faltered. _That’s not home._ He told himself regretfully, but he did know what it was. Darkspawn and the underground that formerly housed the dwarves. He didn’t know exactly where in the Deep Roads, but this mirror needed to be destroyed. Turning heel, he looked over the party gathered and looked to the ground.

“It's not going to work, I think I'm too late. Do what you need to, Duncan.” He was barely three steps went Duncan shattered the Eluvian, dispelling any power that drew darkspawn to the location and destroying the only chance that Orion had to return to his world, back to where he knew he belonged.

“It is done. Now, let us leave the cursed place. I must speak with the Keeper immediately regarding your cure.” Duncan was focused on Nesinni for good reason. Orion already knew that this elvish girl would become the hero of the fifth blight, but what choices would she make? And what was he to do with his new life or was it still a dream. Orion certainly hoped for the latter.

“What about Tamlen?” Fenarel questioned, there main goal in returning to the ruin was to find their missing friend and fellow hunter.

“There is nothing we can do.” Duncan replied bluntly, attempting to spare them the pain of finding him. _Sooner or later Duncan, Tamlen will show up._

“I’m not leaving until I find him!” Nesinni growled. _Ah, that’s right. There was a chance to have Tamlen reveal his true feelings towards a female character. Poor Nesinni._ Assuming that was the reason for her current desire to continue the search, Orion wouldn’t step in, he didn’t need to as Duncan followed the game’s wording.

He explained that it was the Keeper’s magic and Nesinni’s willpower that kept her alive for the three days they were unconscious. But for Tamlen it was too late. Untreated for that long he was as good as dead, so the warden thought. There would also be no point in looking for a corpse as the darkspawn took the tainted ones back. A memory of something far into the journey popped into his head, an enemy that he truly did not want to face.

“Why would they take his body? Not to… eat it, I hope…” Fenarel stated his hope.

“Darkspawn are evil creatures, and it’s best to leave it at that. I’m… sorry.” Duncan spared them all the pain of knowledge.

“So now we can just… leave the cave? Will it be safe?” Nesinni asked.

“With the mirror destroyed, I doubt the darkspawn will return.” Duncan answered.

“Can we return later and search the ruins? We could learn from many things here besides the mirror.” Merrill asked, and it was then that Orion smiled, knowing that Merrill would return with or without the Keeper’s permission. She had a bigger part to play after Nesinni left with Duncan, she had Hawke to meet and a life to build in Kirkwall.

“The cave is not safe, everything here was exposed to the mirror’s taint. If your people must come here, they should cleanse it with fire.” _Because fire is the answer to everything. Plague, enemy supply lines… zombies._

With the mirror shattered and the party’s questions answered to a satisfying level, everyone now including Duncan, returned to the Dalish camp where only the warden, the Keeper and Nesinni gathered to speak in secret about the cure.

Orion knew about the conversation having controlled the characters in every origin story, so he didn’t mind sitting it out, he wasn’t going to miss out on any of the information that Duncan dropped. The same could not however, be said about Valhen who was pacing back and forth, eyes fixated on the three. Once in a while one of them would shoot Valhen a look and the elf would take a few steps back before beginning to pace all over again, slowly working his way closer and to another glare.

“You there, shem. What are they talking about?” Valhen asked as he stood over the sitting human. _Oh great, he changed his method and now I get to deal with him._

“I can't hear. They're too far away, and my ears aren't as good as yours." He smirked at him. "You can probably hear more than I can.” Oh how he knew alright, but he wouldn’t tell Valhen, not after he’d threaten his life and shown almost nothing but distain for him.

“Liar. You knew of those creatures. Their numbers, location, their skills. You corrected that other shem so confidently about the mirror too. I think you know what is being spoken of, so tell me.” He growled, fists clenched as his side.

“So what, you think I can read minds or something? I'm not special, I don't have any powers or anything. I just want ... wanted ... to get back home.” But with the mirror gone there wasn’t another way he could think of, unless he found another Eluvian, but the next one he could find would be in the distant future.

“Pathetic shem. Useless in and out of a fight. Perhaps you should have had an accident befall you.” Orion stood up and looked down at the elf. He was taller by a few inches and although he wasn’t one for violence in his own world, he wouldn’t let himself be trampled on, not if he had to stay on Thedas.

Luckily for the both of them, Nesinni moved away from the Keeper and Duncan. Valhen took after her leaving Orion to rest, and plan. _I need… I need… allies._ So far he considered Nesinni to be the closest thing to an ally or friend in this game world, but he needed more. He knew several dozen people fairly well, but he also needed protection. He had never held a sword before and his archery wasn’t exactly amazing. But to go to Ostagar with Nesinni and Duncan would be suicide. _I could, see if I can change the events, help out where I can. Yes, if I can prove myself and set about a big change… I could even save King Cailan._

Saving the current king would have unknown ramifications, he always died beside Duncan after Loghain’s betrayal. With a plan in mind all he needed to do was to convince Duncan to let him accompany him on the journey, and since it was only the Keeper and him speaking he made his way over. The voices softened and stopped completely as he came to be standing next to them.

“Duncan, take me with you to Ostagar. I can help you, plus I don't think the Dalish will let me stay here too much longer.” Duncan’s gaze hardened as the two shared a look.

“And why would you assume Ostagar is where I’m going?”

“The Grey Wardens and Ferelden's armies are all going to gather there eventually, right? There'll be another big fight against the darkspawn to the south." He took note of how Duncan's eyes exposed his surprise. "It is a blight. You are right about that.” He added.

“You seem to know more than you should for someone who had been here conscious for all of a few hours. How can I trust you?” Orion didn’t know how to answer the warden’s question. He’d done nothing wrong so far and had helped his group of five, including himself, clear out the darkspawn in the ruins.

“I know things that can help you. If you take me, with what I know, you could save hundreds, maybe thousands of lives.” _Once I get them to get rid of Loghain then perhaps Lothering and other towns won’t fall to the blight._ He knew it wouldn’t be a definite outcome, but he believe that it was better than allowing Loghain to withdraw his forces and play the part of king and weaken Ferelden.

“You should take him with you Duncan. He will not be able to stay with us, and if his knowledge proves false you could always use another soldier in the army.” Marethari added on since the two men remained in a deep silence as they measured one another.

“So be it. You will accompany myself and Nesinni, so long as she agrees to…”

“Don’t worry, she’ll see it your way and survive the joining.” Orion smiled while Duncan’s brow furrowed. _Did I say too much? Again?_ He wondered, stepping back with a bow.

Taking Duncan’s silence as dismissal, Orion went away from the warden and Keeper, taking a seat on a stump near the edge of the clan’s occupied land so that he was out of the way. He remained there and watched as the ceremony for Tamlen played out and how the clan came together to farewell Nesinni, but also her brother Valhen.

This was something he didn’t expect, there was never two protagonists in the games, ever. Yet here they were, a brother and sister, two future Grey Wardens. There was going to be some changes to the storyline of the game, that much he knew. But in what shapes they’d come in and how having two main characters raised a lot of questions. Who would be the leader, would they influence the other’s opinion. What if at some point Valhen got sick of Orion and followed through with his threat of an accident.

_It’s just one more person. He won’t change things too drastically. Just do what you need to and stay out of their way. Once the king wins at Ostagar and the Orlesian Grey Wardens arrive I’ll be able to ask for help in how to get home._

So with an extra companions, Duncan, Nesinni, Valhen and Orion began their several day journey towards Ostagar. Towards the battle that within the confines of the game saw many of his early favourites bite the dust time after time. Cailan crushed by an ogre, Duncan vanquishing it only to fall because of the small wounds and fatigue suffered throughout the battle. All the brave men and women who lost their lives with every play through, now Orion had the chance to make it all different. _This time we’ll win. This time the reinforcements will arrive._


	2. Surprise at Ostagar

** Orion **

The walk to Ostagar was a long one, one that wasn’t as simple as the game suggested. Orion and his companions took over a week with their needing to stop for various reasons. New clothing for him was among the first, something made to fit the slightly larger humans, and new footwear so he wouldn’t complain all the time.

Valhen had always taken the opportunity to take a shot at the shem when he could, demeaning Orion and trying to convince the Grey Warden, Duncan, that this human was just getting in the way. But Duncan had taken an interest in the boy and his knowledge of what was happening, and one long night, Orion sat down with them around a firepit and told them why he was so knowledgeable.

“In my world the technology is far more advanced, swords and bows are long gone, useless in the wars fought between humans. There are not elves, dwarves, Qunari, darkspawn or other monsters.” He knew that Nesinni and Valhen would have the hardest time believing that, but Duncan just listened.

“Anyway, there are many different jobs, careers. Companies that do many different things that would take too long to list. The reason why I knew what was happening back in the ruins was… because I’ve been through there more than half a dozen times.”

“Liar, there’s no way you would have been through there. You’re so weak.” Valhen growled with Nesinni hitting him and Orion smiling.

“I controlled what we called characters, both of you would have been the main character that was created. I customised many different versions of you both and I completed that quest many times, how do you think I knew what weapons were going to be used and how many enemies there were.” He turned to Duncan and looked at him. “There is so much more I know as well.”

“Perhaps you can share some more of your information, like the battle plans for the next battle.” Duncan suggested, testing the youngster.

“The game never went over all the finer details but there are more than a couple of keys events and decisions.” Orion stated with the three fixed on him.

“Go on, tell us what you’ve experienced.” Duncan egged him on.

“The Tower of Ishal, you will send a young Grey Warden there named Alistair.” The change in Duncan’s eyes made Orion feel confident. “With him you’ll send the main character…. But well, there is two in this case. Nesinni and Valhen. Never before have there been siblings, this is a change to the game that means there might be some other small differences too.”

“Ha! So you’re not all knowledgeable as you let on shem.” Again Valhen received a smack from his sister.

“But everything you told us was accurate on our return to the ruins, surely other things will be the same.” Nesinni said calmly. Orion had to think about it, everything inside the ruins was the same, the only difference had been the addition of a brother and sister instead of a single character. _Person, they’re people not characters you idiot._

“We’ll have to wait and see I suppose but given that all the enemies were the same then I’ll be able to provide some good information about the fights you’ll come against in your journey. Just do me a favour and keep me out of the action.” He gave a nervous laugh, not wanting to throw himself into the conflict that he was severely undertrained for.

“So what happens on this journey, do you care to explain yourself further?” It was Duncan’s voice and he was a man Orion didn’t want to piss off.

“First we need to make sure both you and King Cailan make it through the next battle at Ostagar.” Orion said simply, as if it made complete sense.

“Fear not, the king has many allies around him including his father-in-law, Teryn Loghain. He controls a substantial amount of men in his army, similar to the numbers in Cailan’s army. He and I are both experienced warriors too.” _Right, Loghain is going to need to disappear._

“What if I told you that the next battle would result in both yourself and the king dying?” The group remained silent with all of them now staring at Orion who slowly started to speak again. “In the game… the battle goes wrong and you two are killed along with most of Cailan’s army.” _Now for the reason…_ Taking a deep breath he looked Duncan dead in the eyes and said it. “Loghain betrays the king and leaves him for dead. That decision weakens Ferelden and allows the darkspawn to head north. The first town they destroy is Lothering.”

None of them said a word for a time, each taking the information in their own way. Orion could always tell them more, but the decision to believe him would be up to each individual. Ultimately it was Duncan who broke the silence.

“I’ll have a talk with Cailan, he doesn’t mind listening to me but I’ll have to convince him.” The two males shared a gaze while Duncan tried to make sure Orion was telling the truth. “This is the truth you’re telling me? It has happened each time in this… game?”

“Every time without fail.” Orion answered coldly, he knew it must be tough to hear but at least Duncan seemed to be considering the possibility.

“So you’re saying Duncan dies? What about me and my brother?” Nesinni asked.

“Like I said, there was only one in the origin story which is what the trip back into that ruin was. That person becomes a warden…” His eyes turned to Duncan where he bit his tongue. He knew the joining could kill and had seen Duncan kill Jory countless times for refusing once the secret became known. “… that person leads a tough life and has a lot of decisions.”

“So we’ll both become wardens then, simple as that.” Nesinni said confidently, but both Duncan and Orion knew that both might not make it.

“What other information can you give us. You’ve already told me this is a true Blight.” Duncan questioned further.

“You already know this Duncan, but the treaties you have will call several races to your aid as well as Mages. Thing is…” Now he got to tell them of what the challenging part was, gathering the right allies. “The Dalish the… the main protagonist meets and recruits have a small problem.”

“This doesn’t sound small.” Nesinni mumbled.

“If shem are attacking them I say we go there now and kill them.” Valhen joined in with his usual aggressive plan.

“Humans, aren’t the problem. There is a werewolf problem.” Duncan grumbled at this.

“They’ve long been plaguing the Ferelden lands. Several human hunts have been done to exterminate them. The last was believed to have done just that.” He answered

“Just like the people of Thedas though the darkspawn were defeated for good after the last Blight.” Duncan nodded, yielding the argument to Orion in this matter. “Another of the treaties is for the dwarves, but they too have problems they’re soon to be dealing with.”

“How soon?” Duncan asked sounding a little annoyed this time.

“I don’t exactly know. The main protagonist or the king’s oldest and second oldest are pitted against each other by the youngest, Prince Bhelen Aeducan.” He knew that name and hated the character in the playthroughs, but every time he found himself siding with him as he’d found from other times, Pyral Harrowmont always drove the dwarves into further isolation, compared to Bhelen who although a bit ruthless, retakes several thaigs and tries to improve the lives of dwarves as a whole, despite the threats to his life.

“The game the dwarven assembly plays claim many lives. But what of their father, King Endrin Aeducan?” Duncan asked.

“Passes away shortly after his two oldest die. A civil war will break out between his only remaining child and Pyral Harrowmont. The main protagonist must choose who to support, only once a king is named will they commit to helping against the Blight.”

Again silence consumed the area around the firepit. The colour of the flames flickering of skin and armour while the three who were being told great events that would happen and were already happening. Orion however had more to say, more bad news to feed the Warden-Commander and his two Warden-Recruits.

“The Mages aren’t a thing to take lightly either. After the battle at Ostagar fails, a Mage that returns is corrupted by a demon. He and his followers plunge the Circle Tower into chaos and the Templars call for the Right of Annulment, seeking to kill every single Mage, innocent or guilty and start over.”

“They’d really kill the innocent?” Nesinni asked, her concerned voice giving Orion much hope. _If she is the chosen one… then perhaps things won’t work out too different from my favourite completions._

“In the game… I sided with the Templars a couple of times.” He looked into the fire feeling a little guilty as he always did when choosing them over the innocent Mages. “They don’t kill all of them, but they are all put in containment and if the Templars suspect them of having a demon inside them well… let’s just say they probably don’t last too long.” He felt sick about that decision, it was one of the harder ones for him. Risk demon possessed Mages getting free… or potentially condemning innocent Mages young and old.

“Templars are there to make sure demons don’t run amok. If the Right of Annulment is put into effect then I support that choice. Risk nothing when it can save countless lives, remember that.” Duncan said revealing a little about himself that Orion didn’t know. Sure he’d played the game, but he’d never read any of the books. “Anything further?”

Orion smiled and gave an embarrassed chuckle. _Oh if only they knew how much more there was to hear._ He nodded slowly but stood up, deciding that for the night he’d let them process what he’d told them about three potential allies.

“I can explain more later, but I think I’m going to go to sleep. I’m not used to walking such long distances day after day and we need to get to Ostagar quickly. Catch ya in the morning team.” He gave a wave and headed to his sleeping roll and blanket. His mind kept him busy that night, going over all the information he could, trying to dredge up every bit he could as it would all prove useful in some small or large way. His night ended as the others remained talking around the firepit, Duncan telling the elvish siblings about their future duties.

Their trip south continued, through the Hinterlands and ever closer to Ostagar. Orion’s explanation was touched upon every day, mostly by Nesinni who wanted to know more and more, but Orion just told her that first she should spend as much time with Duncan, just in case.

Duncan and Nesinni both trained Orion in the evenings. Nesinni with the bow and Duncan with the blade. He wasn’t that good with a bow, but still far more along than a beginner. His sword play on the other hand was awful, and his knuckles and wrist took a beating.

Finally they entered Ostagar and became surrounded by humans and elven servants. Orion hadn’t seen the beginning parts of the old fortress in the game, only the very limited areas on either side of the bridge that connected them. _Wow… this place is massive._

The Tower of Ishal stood taller than he imagined, it look big in-game, but in person it completely amazed him. _How on earth did they even make that thing?_ He found himself wondering as he subconsciously followed the party down the final part of the old Imperial Highway.

They came to a crumbling archway, and beyond it just like Orion had told them only a few hours ago, a few people were approaching them. Two knights dressed in heavy armour and at the centre of them a man slightly taller dressed in even heavier armour that was gilded gold, smiled as the man called to Duncan.

“Ho there Duncan!” The man who Orion knew as King Cailan boomed.

“King Cailan! I didn’t expect a…” Duncan started.

“A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you’d miss all the fun.” Cailan said, cheerfully teasing the Warden-Commander.

“Not if I could help it, Your Majesty.” Duncan said calmly, taking things quite a bit more seriously than the king of Ferelden.

“Then I’ll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all, glorious. The other wardens told me you’d found a promising new recruit, although here I see three.” Orion gulped at the king’s words, he hoped, prayed that Cailan didn’t expect him to be a warden, he didn’t want to risk death during the joining, not when he could help so much more.

“Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty.” Duncan said, offering to introduce all three of his new companions.

“There’s no need to be so formal Duncan, we’ll be shedding blood together after all. Ho there friends, might I know your names?”  The king asked politely, without even a care that two of the three were elves, something Orion loved about Cailan. A character so indiscriminative that if he lived… all he could imagine was changes being made for the better.

All three sounded off, Nesinni introducing herself and passing it off to her brother, Valhen, who for some reason didn’t call this human a shem, but simply said his name. Orion realising it was his turn also introduced himself but seeing the look Cailan made at his appearance made blood rush to his cheeks. If the king thought badly about him, he didn’t voice it, instead he went over his usual dialogue.

“Pleased to met you all. The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I for one, am glad to help them.” He then went on to ask if they were Dalish, which the siblings were. “I hear you people possess remarkable skill and honour.”

“I thought humans considered us dangerous vagrants?” Valhen bit. Nesinni smacked him over the head and shook her own.

“Forgive my brother and thank you, Your Majesty. You are too king.” Nesinni said trying to wash over her brother’s words.

“I admire you for being so civil to a race that’s treated yours so terribly. I tell you this, you are very welcome here. The Grey Wardens will benefit greatly with you among them, all of you.” Cailan even looked at Orion when he said this, causing the out of place man to feel guilty. There was so little he could do to help physically, but his mind was where he could more than make up for it. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies.”

As discussed and agreed upon before their arrival, no one in the party commented on what Orion had revealed. Loghain’s treachery would be handled by Duncan who had the king’s ear. He had the best chance at convincing the young king to take different courses of action.

“Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week.” Duncan said. Orion just remained quiet, he hadn’t told them about what would happen in Redcliffe yet, it might have already happened since Duncan’s last meeting with Arl Eamon had been before he found the siblings and Orion.

“Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We’ve won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different.” Cailan said.

“So why are we even here?” Valhen growled, glaring at Duncan.

“Shut up brother.” Vesinni hissed before addressing the king. “You sound very confident about that.” She looked sideways at Orion who nodded, he knew three battles had been won already.

“Overconfident, some would say. Right Duncan?” Cailan laughed as he showed his relaxed demeanour.

“Your Majesty, I’m not certain the Blight can be ended quite as… quickly as you might wish.” Since Orion had told him about things that would happen and the others had seen first hand that what he said had happened at the ruins, Duncan spoke with more confidence. He now knew that this was a real Blight, even if the archdemon hadn’t been spotted.

Cailan went on to dismiss Duncan, half convinced it wasn’t a true Blight. He wanted the glory, a Blight like the days of old where he as the king, would ride into battle against the monsters that terrorised the world four times before. Grey Wardens beside him, he would be a name songs would be sung about for centuries. But Orion knew that if Duncan couldn’t convince him, they were still treading down the same path as the game. Death of two great people and thousands more, all thanks to Loghain.

“I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens.” Cailan said, dismissing the party of four and returning along the bridge connecting the two sides of Ostagar.

As the party formed inwards to see one another, Orion wore an “I told you so” expression that had Nesinni giggling while both Valhen and Duncan were perturbed. Orion had told them that the King of Ferelden would greet them upon their arrival, but still the two other males didn’t believe him.

“Keep your mouth shut, Orion. Just because another thing happened that you foretold doesn’t mean you get to gloat.” Nesinni told him off with a smile.

“I wasn’t gloating… because there is one thing that really needs to change before I can do that.” Orion said with his voice turning serious.

“Loghain.” Duncan grumbled his name and stroked his beard. It was clear to Orion that this little prediction that came true had swayed Duncan even more. “I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings. Is there any evidence you can recall?” His question aimed at Orion who shook his head.

“Nothing, it wasn’t until the battle that the game showed Loghain as a traitor… but, well, there is always a chance to find some evidence right? And you should still talk to Cailan, try and convince him.” Orion told Duncan.

“I will speak with him. But I can’t even sway him to wait for the Grey Warden reinforcements from Orlais.” Duncan answered.

“That’s because Loghain is probably putting pressure on him.” Orion put a hand on his clean-shaven chin and hummed. “Even if he doesn’t believe you about Loghain and his death, if you can just make him wait for Orlais, Loghain won’t be able to move against Cailan without starting something with either his son-in-law, or Orlais, provided Orlais gets here soon.” Orion offered another, possible solution.

“But the king said the battle would result in the same tomorrow. We’re probably too late.” Nesinni said sounding disheartened.

“Bah! Less shem in the world is better for us elves.” Everyone, Duncan included looked at Valhen in disgust.

“That’s a horrible thing to say.” Nesinni sounded disappointed in her brother.

“Well… given everything the humans did to the elves… kinda hard to blame him for feeling that way.” Orion offered.

“Shut up shem! I don’t need you backing me up.” Valhen snarled at Orion.

“Enough out of you lot. You’re to be Grey Wardens, that means political and racial matters do no matter. All that matters is eliminating the darkspawn wherever they might appear.” Duncan did leer at Valhen for just a moment longer. “To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without dely.”

Duncan gave them the short version, how every Grey Warden went through this, Joining, and how for Nesinni, it was the only way to cure her of the tainted blood that was coursing through her veins.

“So what do you need us to do?” Nesinni asked, speaking for the three of them.

“Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair…” Duncan’s eyes turned to Orion who had previously brought up said warden. “… When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it’s time to summon the other recruits. Until then I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge, should you need to.”

“You two head on over, I need to talk with Duncan about a few things.” Orion said.

“Sure… want us to wait for you before we find Alistair?” Nesinni questioned.

“No its fine, I know what he looks like, just don’t go into the Korcari Wilds until we’ve caught up.” Orin smiled at his friend and… her brother, hoping they wouldn’t get into any trouble. He and Duncan made their way across after, going slow so they had time to talk and for Orion to take in the view.

“Speak, you have until we reach the other side.” Duncan said after a few meters.

“Right so… I don’t want to become a Grey Warden.” Orion admitted to the Warden-Commander of Ferelden.

“Why not? Your knowledge has been accurate so far, we could use you on our side, our cause needs intelligent people.” Duncan said complimenting Orion.

“Duncan, I know that people die in the Joining. And I don’t think I’ll be one of those who will survive it.” The older male looked down, his eyes holding somethings strange within them.

“And how would you know…”

“Because you’ve told me dozens of times. Fucking hell, do I need to repeat myself for you every time?” Orion snapped, a little annoyed that everything he said was still being questioned. His goal was to save not only this fool but many others, yet he still couldn’t get Duncan to completely believe him.

“Calm yourself. Getting flustered is a poor way to go about getting your point across.” Duncan said while Orion’s cheeks became lightly tinted. “That is why I will be talking with King Cailan and you will be spending some time with Alistair.”

“But you still don’t trust me.” Orion whined in response.

“It’s hard to trust someone that thinks they know everything. What if you are wrong, or are a spy and trying to turn the people of Ferelden against one another?” Duncan’s suggestive tone made Orion feel angry, but also triggered something inside him. He’d need to be careful in the future, people could very well have cleaver minds or  make incorrect assumptions or jump to false conclusions, many which could lead to a swift death on Orion’s part. It was just lucky that Duncan cared not for politics as Grey Wardens shouldn’t, but it was clear Duncan thought Orion could be sewing deception.

“Then I’ll be sure not to speak to anyone else about what I’ve told you and the elven siblings. I kind of like my head on my shoulders.” This at least, made Duncan chuckle. _Half way across… come on Orion, think._

“How old are you anyway? You look old enough to be a father.” Duncan’s perception of his age caused Orion to cough. He looked up at the taller man and just shook his head.

“I mean… sure, but where I’m from… Look that doesn’t matter. I’m considered a late-teen or young-adult. Different time periods and all that.” Orion gave a quick and dismissive argument while Duncan just nodded.

“I see.” Was all the Warden-Commander uttered as they closed in on the opposing side of the bridge.

“So you’re not going to force me to become a Grey Warden, right? My knowledge of possible events is too valuable… right?” Orion said again.

“I will consider your words, though you aren’t a good warrior.” Orion knew he wasn’t, he didn’t get trained from a young age to fight for his life with a sword or bow, those were merely interests that were hard to participate in in his own world. “But you do know a lot about things that have happened, the king greeting us was your latest… prophecy.”

“A deal then?” Orion snapped, wanting to at least give himself a chance at not drinking whatever concoction it was that turned normal people into wardens. “You leave me as I am until after the battle. If we manage to change what I said happens then you can make me into a warden. However… if we don’t change the results I have told you, then I’ll help out Nesinni and Valhen and hopefully see them through to a great win over the Blight.”

Orion had made his offer to Duncan who remained quiet, mulling it over as they continued across and reached the other side of the bridge. It was only once they were up the slop that he turned and looked at Orion again.

“You have a deal, and I hope for the sake of many people, you will be joining the Wardens through our ritual tomorrow evening.” With that, Duncan set off, leaving Orion to his own devices since he’d told the siblings to go on without him.

It was a tremendous relief for Orion to be allowed to skip out on the Joining that night. _Well at least I’m safe for tonight… Guess I should go and find the siblings. Stupid Valhen._ Shaking his head, he made his way through the camp where the Grey Wardens, king’s army and Loghain’s armies were all gathered, their leaders or injured personal, important commanders and such.

As he passed by a mages ritual circle that was being guarded by a couple of templars, he found himself doing a double take as he passed a familiar face. His heart soared for a moment as he’d forgotten she was at the battle of Ostagar, forgotten because his mind was racing with ways to make the battle turn in favour of the king. He walked right up to the elderly woman with a smile on his face and spoke quite confidently.

“Senior Enchanter Wynne. It’s nice to meet you.” Orion said we a slight bow. The elder woman looked him over and answered.

“It is nice to meet you too young man, but how is it you know my name and I not yours?” Orion quickly answered.

“I asked what the senior mages here at Ostagar were called. One of the templars is keeping an eye on you…” It was a blatant lie. “… He also told me your appearance.” Wynne just sighed and shook her head.

“Ah the templars, of course they’d know. So why are you here? You don’t look like one of the soldiers I’ve seen wandering around. A servant, squire perhaps?” Wynne suggested.

“I’m more of an… advisor. At least for the evening.” It wasn’t a complete lie, Orion had advised Duncan to talk Cailan into making Loghain take a more active role and advised the elven party he’d been with about the enemies they’d encounter.

“An advisor to who? You seem awfully young to be in such a position.” Wynne told him.

“I’ve been educated since I was young, graduated from all of my subjects. Plus I have some in-depth knowledge that will help the Grey Wardens in the coming years.” It wasn’t just the wardens he’d be helping with any luck, but the entirety of Ferelden and perhaps even further.

“Educated and advising the wardens. You must have excelled in some area.” Wynne said with a smile that made Orion happy. No questions to test him, although he did excel in Dragon Age the game.

“Oh, I’m Orion by the way. Sorry for skipping out on the introduction.” With a smile, Wynne nodded.

“Nice to meet you Orion. And I hope your advising does the wardens a service in the upcoming battle.” _Right… the battle. At least Wynne survives, then we’ll head to the circle and…_ Shaking his head she scolded himself. The change he wanted, needed to happen would hopefully result in the Circle not being overrun by abominations.

“I wish you safety in the battle to come and hope to see you afterwards.” Orion said dismissively as he eyed Nesinni and Valhen walking down a paved ramp with a human male accompanying them. Even from where he was, he knew it was Alistair and he wanted to re-join his, friend and her brother.

“And I you. May the Maker bless you.” Wynne offered her prayer to him with a warm smile, but something made Orion step closer and lean in. He whispered to her.

“If the battle should go south… be wary of Uldred, for he will have changed.” Stepping away from her, he could see the manifestation of her curiosity and caution. Uldred was already unpopular with the other senior Mages, which is something Orion knew and used to his advantage. _Perhaps that’ll be enough to save a few lives if things to still turn out poorly._

With a bow and no further words, the out of place Orion made his way towards the trio while Wynne watched him move off, her expression unfaltering as she thought about his strange warning.

As Orion came up to his two elven “friends” he saw Valhen roll his eyes. Paying the male elf no mind, he nodded towards Nesinni before coming to a halt in front of Alistair, his hand extended in a way of greeting. The other human took his hand in a firm shake which gladdened Orion, he always liked Alistair, even if he was a bit…

“So this is the one you spoke of. Must admit he does look a little different. I’m…”

“Alistair.” Orion finished, cutting him off with a smile.

“Right, Duncan probably already told you my name.” Alistair answered flatly. “Anyway, welcome to Ostagar, I hope your time with the wardens will be as rewarding as it has been for me.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m just an advisor. Here to make sure things go as smoothly as possible.” Orion grinned while Alistair gave Nesinni a perplexed look.

“Don’t worry about Orion, he’s been a big help… plus what he’s said so far has come true.” Nesinni said with a knowing smile. Orion gave her a look that told her to keep that stuff quiet, Duncan had just told him not to go telling people of his, ability.

“A big help you say? Good, then I trust his skills will be put to good use. Come, we should find Duncan and the other recruits. There is a task you all need to complete.” Alistair said while leading the way to where Duncan, Daveth and Jory would all be waiting.

Orion just fell in beside Nesinni who had Valhen on her other side, as far away from both of the shem that he could manage. He was glad that Nesinni was willing to cooperate with humans, it would go a long way to help ending the Blight, if things went badly.

As they approached the all too familiar pillars of stone with statues carved and placed on pedestals in front of them, it became very clear to Orion that something was very different about this world. Sure the usual three were there, but so were many, many others. All dressed in garbs that he recognised and talking amongst themselves.

_Two… six… no way. There’s no way this is happening._ Aside from Nesinni and Velhen, two elves from the Dalish origin story, Orion could see four other elves. Not to mention the four extra humans and four extra dwarves. His skin grew cold and his back sweaty, this wasn’t how the game worked, Valhen was an acception sure, but all the other origin characters, a male and female for each. _Fuck fuck fuck, fuck! What the hell is going on here?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to give a massive thank you to Emmadilla for beta reading, checking my work over. Go check her out if you love Fallout 4 and other pieces of hers you might like.


	3. Origins Gathered

**Orion**

Standing there at the meeting or Warden-Recruits, Orion felt cold. A dozen, slightly more than a dozen extra origin story characters were all gathered around listening, mumbling, ignoring the newest few being himself and the Dalish siblings.

“You five…” Duncan started, pointing at the Dalish siblings, Alistair, Daveth and Jory. Orion was so glad to be omitted from joining the wilds. Sure he’d been training every day since he joined Duncan on the journey south, but he was still far from capable, at least in his mind. “… will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain four vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit.”

“Surely you could have acquired some blood before now?” Valhen questioned aggressively, once more getting a smack over the back of his head from his shorter sister.

“What do we need darkspawn blood for, Duncan?” Nesinni asked in a politer yet confused manner.

“For the joining itself, I’ll explain more once you’ve all returned.” Duncan answered, keeping the reason hidden until it would be too late, just like in the games. Jory’s death suddenly strung to Orion’s mind and he looked towards the foolish looking knight.

“Fine.” Nesinni answered with a cautious glare.

“Then what’s the second task. Spill it before I get bored.” Valhen growled, this time though, Nesinni let it hang there, watching Duncan with her deep green eyes.

“There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can.” Duncan finished, assigning Alistair to a task that neither fully understood the weight. Without them they could not call upon their allies so easily, they were a necessity to the Wardens.

“And what kind of scrolls are these?” Nesinni asked calmly now.

“Old treaties if you’re curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago.” Orion had to wonder if Duncan was trying to skip over or ignore the circumstances that were causing problems to the elves and dwarves but knew that even with the treaties they still would refuse to help until their own problems had been taken care of, Blight or not. “They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with.” Duncan stated his reasoning, but still withheld Orion’s information about the troubles, he wasn’t completely sold with Duncan’s reason.

“And what if they’re no longer there? What should we do? Search the wilds, continue risking our lives for nothing but paper?” Valhen snarled, greatly disliking the idea of looking for something that might not even be there. _Oh Valhen, I_ _’_ _d love to see your reaction when you guys find the chest emptied with nothing in it._ Orion already knew where the scrolls were, under the watchful eye of a powerful and mysterious old woman.

“It is possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or even stolen, though the scrolls magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break such a seal.” Duncan’s confidence was misplaced, but Orion would wait until the party of five informed him later.

“I don’t understand… why leave such things in a ruin if they’re so valuable?” Alistair asked sounded surprised by the past wardens’ foolish actions.

“It was assumed that someday we would return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true.” Duncan said sounding a little down as the wardens were not as popular or as powerful as they once were. Orion was in the same boat though, the game wasn’t holding true to the core programming as not one, but fourteen origin story people were gathered, one from every background, with the exception of the Mage origins where there were both male and female versions of the human and elf.

“Find the archive and four vials of blood, understood.” Nesinni said, moving from her relaxed posture to one that signalled she was ready to move out.

“Watch over your charges Alistair. Return quickly, and safely.” Duncan offered his small amount of concern at the end of the order.

“We will.” Was Alistair’s confident answer.

“Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return.” And with that, Duncan took his leave with the newest warden in Alistair walking beside Nesinni and the other recruits to the Wilds entrance.

“May the Maker watch over your path.” A male voice spat.

“Forget the Maker, I already feel like I’ve lost my Stone sense.” A female that Orion immediately identified as a Dwarf spoke. He spun seeing most of the others turning away to go about their business with just a few staying behind. Those few started towards him, one with a bright smile. Orion held his hand up.

“Excuse me, I just need to tell Nesinni something important.” He raced to catch up with the five and pulled Nesinni aside who ripped her arm free from his grip and leered at him. With a quick apology he spoke softly.

“Ok, while you’re out there grab as many of these flowers as you can. There have white petals with a deep red at the centre. The kennel master needs these to help the sick Mabari hounds.” It was something he always did in his playthroughs, for free usually.

“Flowers for sick dogs? Really?” She asked sounding unconvinced.

“Trust me, he’ll even offer you a few silvers for your trouble.” Though Orion did wonder if Nesinni would care about human income, but with a nod she smiled and turned away. Again he grabbed her shoulder.

“You’ve got a bad habit there, Orion,” she actually growled.

“Yes I know, sorry… but you need to hear this. The treaties aren’t there anymore…”

“Great, then we don’t need to go, thanks for the time saver.” She turned away again, and again Orion grabbed her shoulder. This time she struck or tried to. Orion reflexively parried the strike and caught her other fist.

“Sorry, but you still need to go there. You’ll meet a girl there, a woman. She will know where the scrolls are, and she will take you to her mother. The girl is called Morrigan and the mother… Flemeth.” He watched her face to gauge her reaction but saw nothing. “Tell her… tell her.” He paused for a time thinking of what he could possibly get Nesinni to say to her. “Call her Asha’bellanar, and then Mother of Vengeance. It might prompt her to be a little more… revealing.” Though Orion had no idea if the mysterious woman would do anything.

“Asha’bellanar… That’s elvish,” Nesinni said in surprise.

“Eh, I remember a few elven words here and there from my time playing the game… Now you can get going, and sorry once again. Be careful! Remember what I told you!” He said giving the party a small wave, Nesinni was the only one to wave back.

Turning around to go back to those few other origin story people, Orion found himself looking at them from just a few meters away. All of them were looking at him curiously and it made him feel very uncomfortable. There were two humans amongst the group of four, an Elf and Dwarf also. Two of them carried staffs while the other two held melee weapons. The Dwarf stepped forwards first, she can’t have even been five foot.

“Heya! I’m Neralinden, you can just call me Nera, otherwise it’s a mouthful.” She said happily. Her hair was shoulder length and a chestnut brown, her stature like a Dwarf was short, probably under five feet tall. But the most captivating thing about her was her glimmering amber eyes. Orion didn’t have time to stare though as they were interrupted.

“That’s what she said.” The elven Mage said.

“Come now, she couldn’t say that while she was busy.” The human Mage added, both laughing while Neralinden rolled her eyes and sighed, but she was still smiling.

“You men, honestly. Tell me you aren’t like these two perverted Mages?” The human female asked.

“While I wouldn’t say it in front of strangers … but I do like their sense of humour.” Orion smiled while the human Mage gave his human counterpart a gentle push.

“I say we keep him.” The Elf said.

“That’s up to Duncan, so why didn’t you get sent with them into the Korcari Wilds? Duncan not think you’re up to the challenge anymore?” The human female inquired.

“Well… There is that, but I’m going to acting more as an advisor to the Grey Wardens. The knowledge I have can help the cause.” Orion smiled, though he knew if things went as planned and the king survived tomorrow’s battle then he would be joining the wardens. Whether it be standing beside them or having his name written down  as one who joined, falling in the Joining.

“An advisor? You’re not a Mage are you?” The elven Mage asked.

“No, not a Mage, just someone who knows a lot.” Orion looked these people over and pointed to each. “You’re a Cousland.” The human female’s eyes narrowed, and she raised her guard. “You’re an Amell.” The human Mage just nodded. “Surana.” The Elf smiled in disbelief, but the hardest one was the dwarf. She was either a royal or a casteless. “You… you’re either an Brosca or an Aeducan. I can’t tell since the armour is… shoddy.” He smiled nervously.

“That’s insane! And I’m an Aeducan just so we’re clear.” Neralinden said not even asking a question about how he knew.

“Names are one thing, but if you’re an advisor surely you have something more important?” The Amell Mage asked.

“I do, but Duncan has made it clear that I shouldn’t let anyone else know, at least not until after the battle tomorrow. Until then… I’m afraid I can’t tell you much more than that.” The Mages both frowned and shared a look while the Cousland female stepped forwards, extending her hand.

“Aurelia Cousland, youngest child to the late Bryce and Eleanor.” Orion tried his best to memorise her name. He would have to learn them all fast and there were plenty to remember.

“Orion.” He answered, taking Aurelia’s hand with a smile. He left out his surname as for most people it would mean he held some kind of importance, though he wondered why all the origin people had surnames anyway.

“Orion… that’s a strong name.” She commented. “Too bad your grip is a little weak.” She gave squeeze and Orion quickly tried using his other hand to get away. “Ha! Next time don’t give a weak handshake just because it’s a woman.”

“Yes… yes, you’re right… my bad… please let go.” He whined before the taller woman released him. She stood perhaps six feet tall and looked down at a now slightly lowered Orion. Her hair was golden and her eyes a deep ocean blue. Not to mention she was built like Wonder Woman, broad shouldered and judging by her grip, strong.

With his hand crushed, the other two males introduced themselves with gentle handshakes. It wasn’t because they were weak, but rather they didn’t want to hurt their newest pal who had stated his appreciation for their more … vulgar senses of humour, something developed over the years thanks to the Circle being very restrictive.

Numerius Amell stood taller than even Aurelia by half a head. At six foot three inches he was the tallest of all of the five. His hair was light brown with a darker shade of brown for his eyes.

Finally the elven Mage introduced himself as Josran Surana. His hair was much longer, reaching just below his shoulders and black, yet not as dark as Orion’s. His eyes were a lime green but the most surprising thing was that he too, was taller than Orion. It might have only been by an inch, but this Elf was taller than the average Elf.

While he’d have to wait to meet all of their siblings, Orion didn’t mind at all. There were many things he could do at Ostagar while he awaited the return of Nesinni and her team. _I do hope they all come back_ _…_ _even those other two fools, and that shithead Valhen._

While the Mages were called away by the Chantry, Orion, Neralinden and Aurelia continued on as a trio. He felt sorry for the two Mages as they were still kind of influenced by the Chantry, at least until they’d become proper Grey Wardens, once they’d been through the risky process of the Joining.

“So, what are you going to do Orion? Wanna spar with us? Bet we could whoop your behind.” Neralinden’s smile almost sparkled as she offered something she considered fun.

“Sorry … but there are just a couple of things I need to take care of first. You can tag along if you really want.” Orion offered, losing Aurelia who went back to find her brother and fellow recruits.

“Don’t mind her, she’s just tired from our time out getting vials.” Neralinden said.

“So that’s why only those guys went. Did Alistair accompany your group?” Orion asked.

“Nope! He had instruction to wait for Duncan, guess it was so he could take them to those treaty scrolls. Bet my father will agree to help in a heartbeat.” Neralinden’s confidence in her father was amazing, but Orion knew that King Endrin wouldn’t be alive either currently, or for much longer.

“I hope so.” Orion said as he hid his knowledge from the seemingly young Dwarf.

“So… gonna tell me what you’re doing?” Neralinden asked again.

“There is a key I need from someone. Then I’d like to find a couple of people that I know are at Ostagar just not… their exact location.” He revealed. “There’s also an elf that we can persuade to give us a better sword… hell if we can get it you can have it, Nera-lin-den? I get it right?” Orion questioned.

“Hey! You got it right, but just called me Nera, it’s easier that way.” She beamed a smile at him which caused him to smile.

“You know… You’re the nicest person I’ve met since coming here.” Orion admitted, sure Nesinni had been the most trusting, but she’d never really been, nice. She put up with him, helped him better his skills. Defended him from her brother but as for being nice, it was rare compared to how Neralinden spoke to him.

“Well everyone is on guard because of the darkspawn. All worked up over battles and what not. Us dwarves are never like that, we face darkspawn almost every day. Not all of us but we share the underground you know.” Neralinden said trying to give Orion a little insight into her home, but Orion knew much more than he let on.

“It’s just a shame how the dwarves have been pushed so far back. I wish there was more the surface people… Humans, Elves, hell even the Qunari could help out once in a while.” He hung his head knowing that if Bhelen could succeed the throne, they’d eventually reclaim a couple of old Thaigs.

“They have their own problems on the surface. Just like the nobility play their stupid games.” Neralinden said sounding upset. Orion was going to comfort her but they’d reached the guard that was watching of the prisoner in the hanging cage.

“What do you two want, off with the both of you.” The guard said, trying to dismiss them before either got the chance to speak.

“Sorry to bother you, but do you think you could spare some food and water for the prisoner? It’s likely to be his last meal after all.” Orion asked calmly, skipping over the annoying dialogue of the game.

“The only way that’ll happen if I give him mine.” The guard said in his defence.

“Please, he’ll probably be hanged after the battle tomorrow, why not give him this one kindness… The Maker will surely notice your gesture.” Orion dipped into the religion that he knew a lot of the humans on Thedas believed in.

“All right, all right. I guess the poor fella could stand to have one meal in his belly before he hangs. Don’t know why you care though.” The guard answered, forking over his meal for the evening. “And I had nothin’ to do with it though. If anyone asks why he’s burpin’, I’m gonna say it was, just so you know.”

Orion just smiled and nodded, thanking the guard for the meal he was about to use to help get a certain key from the prisoner. The cage was only a couple of meters away, but Neralinden followed with curious look on her face. Orion knew she’d must be confused, but all would soon reveal itself.

“Heh… someone finally comes and talks to the lone prisoner? I don’t suppose you’ve come to sentence me?” The man caged in nothing but his smallclothes asked. Orion smiled and shook his head.

“I haven’t come to sentence or mock you, just to give you a gift.” He held out the food and water he’d managed to convince the guard to give him.

The prisoner’s face brightened up immediately, fresh food and water was being freely offered to him, just what he was wishing for. But as he reached through the bars, Orion pulled his offering back.

“What? You’ve come to taunt me, is that it?” The prisoner growled, face now one of anger.

“I want something you have. The key to the Circle Mages chest that has… valuable contents. You give me the key and I’ll happily hand my gift over.” Orion knew this man had it, where it had been, but he also knew that the party could use what was in the chest if the plan to convince Cailan failed.

“So, you want the key… how do you even…”

“Know? Details don’t matter. All that matters is the deal I’m offering you. Now while I wish I could set you free… I’m not willing to risk my life.” Orion admitted with a small chuckle to cover his nerves. He’d never killed anyone before, or even left someone to die. It just didn’t happen back on his world so he had no experience.

“All right fine, here.” Orion took the key that was offered and placed it in his pocket and handed the prisoner the food and water. “By the Maker, thank you.” He actually thanked Orion despite almost being denied the meal.

“You’re welcome and thank you.” He gave a small bow and turned away from the man, smiling at Neralinden as their eyes met briefly.

He continued walking as if nothing was different even though there was a cold sweat on his back. He’d just done something he’d done dozens of times yet it felt so very different in person. Pausing at the bottom of the ramp he looked over to the Mage chest that was being watched over by a tranquil. _I_ _’_ _ll get it tonight, give the surviving recruits some extra gear to help them out._

“Orion… how did you know that prisoner had a key? And you know where he kept it, right?” Neralinden giggled as she asked the question.

“I… a little bird told me what happened. I simply acted on the information from a reliable source.” He smiled. “And yes, I know how he kept it from being taken, hence why I’m going to wash it as soon as possible.” Neralinden just laughed and waved her hand in front of her nose.

“So, the Maker. Do you really think he’s watching all you surfacers?” Neralinden asked.

“I don’t believe in the Maker, Nera.” Orion looked down to see his friend smiling as he used the shortened version she asked him to. “There are too many questions unanswered about the ancient times of this world, but I do know that some powerful figures that nudge the world in the right direction when needed.” He winked at her.

“Do you think they’ll nudge the Blight to an early end?”

“I hope so, I’ve certainly done all I can without risking my head leaving my shoulders.” Orion answered in frustration. He still had no idea if Duncan was making any progress with King Cailan or not. Then there was Loghain, there was no news of any arrest or dissent amongst the soldiers. _Come on Duncan. Cailan trusts you._

As the sun began to set, Neralinden and Orion settled near one of the firepits. Alistair and his group still hadn’t returned, but the battle always took place the day after the main protagonist’s arrival and the Joining the very night before the battle. It was almost at that time where Duncan would commence with the joining where both Jory and Daveth would die. But now with an extra thirteen recruits from all walks of the origin stories, Orion desperately wanted to see which would fall and which would live.

“Orion, what else do you know about me, and my family I suppose?” Neralinden asked as she snacked on some roasted meat, a last meal before the coming battle.

“Well… there are a few things I know. You and you brother were banished, made to wander the Deep Roads until you died. Only you found some Grey Wardens that had been visiting. I also know that is was Bhelen that pitted Trian, the eldest of the King’s children against you and another sibling… only, how did he manage to get both of you with one stroke?” Orion was curious to learn this along with any other changes to the story, it would enrich the world he knew so well.

“Oh, Bhelen was always a tricky one. Kind and scheming, he made it look like Thagrin and I killed him. My older brother, the second oldest and the one that should be king after father.” She smiled sadly. Orion reached out and rubbed her armoured shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. “Anyway, Trian accused us of trying to lure him out to kill him. Which of course we didn’t. Father had sent Thagrin and I on a mission to retrieve the Aeducan Shield. We succeeded by the way.” A small smile replaced the sorrowful frown that had just been there, something Orion was grateful for.

“But as Thagrin told our other three-party members to hold back and keep their weapons sheathed…” Orion knew this bit well. Even when you chose all the right options and tried to surrender to Trian or claimed that you seriously weren’t a threat. “… Then as we were about to lay down out weapons, the scout stabbed one of Trian’s men.” Orion felt Neralinden shudder as she cast her daze into the ashes of the fire.

“It all happened so fast. Trian knocked me aside and went after Thagrin. Now he… now my kind brother didn’t even try to reason with Trian, not that he had a choice. He attacked with heavy blows that staggered Thagrin. It… it all ended when I saved Thagrin, stabbing Trian in the back of the knee allowing Thagrin a moment to finish him off.” The sound of gentle sobbing followed as Neralinden relived the memories over in her head during her retelling of the events that seen two siblings defend themselves and take another sibling’s life.

“Bhelen is to blame here. Neither of you wanted to kill your eldest brother. Neither of you wanted to cause such pain within your family.” Orion said in a soft tone.

“Bhelen… he pulled the strings of so many people… paid them or made promises… He broke our family Orion.” She suddenly leaned on him and cried softly, tears wetting the sleeve of his shirt. Orion, stunned by the sudden breaking did what he thought was right and put a hand on the top of her head and stroked her hair.

“It’s ok now Nera. He can’t reach you here. You and Thagrin are safe from any more of his scheming.” Orion knew that wasn’t completely true, if the battle in the morning still ended up the same, they’d have to go to Orzammar and recruit the Dwarves, that meant facing Bhelen.

Orion knew the best choice was to put Bhelen on the throne, he’d do well for the dwarven people and bring them out of the spiral they found themselves in. There would be a period of turmoil, but Bhelen was the one to bring them out… even if he was an extremely dislikeable character.

It felt like a long time had passed before Neralinden stopped crying on his shoulder, by which point there was a clear wet patch. Still, she only moved after some heavy footsteps came there way and a burly voice addressed her from behind the two.

“Neralinden, an Aeducan should not be leaning against a human. Especially one as pitiful looking as that one.” The voice growled. Orion and Neralinden parted, both turned while still seated to look at the man. _Well_ _…_ _this must be Thagrin._ Orion thought seeing as he addressed Nera so bluntly.

“He’s not so bad. He’s actually going to be our advisor so play nice.” Neralinden said as she stood up, wiping the tears from her face.

“That scrawny human is our advisor?” Thagrin scoffed. “We’re better off without him. Come on Neralinden, we have other recruits to get to know anyway.” Orion stood up as Neralinden slowly walked off with her brother and two other dwarves that must have been the casteless duo.

“Did it feel good to kill the scout that Bhelen bought?” Orion called after them, all four turning with Neralinden looking absolutely stunned.

“Yeah, damn right it did.” Thagrin growled, taking a step forwards with his fists closing.

“And what of Frandlin Ivo? I know you must want to kill him. Bhelen bought out your entire party, save your sibling and Gorim, the man who acted as your second.” Orion said louder, not taking a step back but growing nervous as the anger on Thagrin’s face grew.

“Neralinden told you what happened eh? Well then you should know not to pry, not to test my…” The was a crunching sound against his chest as Nera stuck him with her closed gauntlet.

“Control your temper, brother. We don’t need Duncan to kick us out or where would we go?” The stare down between the two siblings lasted for several seconds before Thagrin shoved her hand off him.

“Come along, and I’ll let the human go… unpunished.” Thagrin turned and walked away while Neralinden faced Orion with a look that was almost fearful.

“How did you know?” She asked softly.

“Like I said, I know many things, birds can tell a lot of stories… or perhaps some nugs dug their way to the surface and let me know what happened in this case.” He smiled softly and left his hands open at his sides.

“You’re strange.” She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. “We’ll talk more soon. I find you very fascinating.” Orion opened his mouth to speak. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell my brother that you knew about that without me letting it slip. See you soon, Nug whisperer.” She smiled and even giggled as she left, a small backwards wave coming from the former princess of Orzammar.

_That almost went south_ _…_ _stupid mouth, you_ _’_ _ll get me into trouble soon._ With a self-scolding, Orion was about to take a seat when he saw one person that screamed to his memories.

A man, boy, probably the same age as himself but made him look tiny as he stood over six feet tall was walking towards the bridge. Well-muscled and broad through the shoulders, eyes are a rich honeyed brown and his hair short and dark brown, leaving his ears untouched. _Carver Hawke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to give a massive thank you to Emmadilla for beta reading, checking my work over.


	4. The Joining

**Orion**

Carver Hawke continued walking without a care in the world, which made it easier for Orion to tail him. He had read that Carver had served at Ostagar and had run all the way back to Lothering and his family after the battle went south. Whether or not he was on the field or in support was unknown, simply that he was here. And if he was there, then there was a good chance his older brother or sister was there too.

Carver went across the full length of the bridge and further, past the Tower of Ishal and then down various stairways. It was a place Orion had never been to before, couldn’t thanks to the map restrictions in the game. But there he was following Carver down a new path, one that he figured was easy enough to return up, and if he got lost he could just mention the Grey Wardens and get directed back.

Arriving at what was a large collection of tents, firepits and resting soldiers. Orion followed Carver more closely now, not risking that he lose sight of this individual. As he rounded a tent he came to see Carver grabbing a stick of meat, it was very much like a kebab but the stick was thicker and the meat pieces were far bigger. He took a moment to listen in, to see if these were just friends or his family.

“Have a good walk little brother? A male voice came that sounded condescending.

“Shut up Berengar. Just because the wardens won’t take you either.” This time Orion saw it was Carver who answered before sliding a piece of meat of the massive kebab and eating it. _Ah that_ _’_ _s right, Carver_ _’_ _s inferiority complex. Best tread carefully._ But there he had his answer, not only was Carver here, but the future Champion of Kirkwall too.

Orion was about to speak and reveal himself when a third voice sounded off. A feminine voice, one that also claimed Carver as a sibling. _Great, more fucking changes._ Orion groaned as he rubbed his temple.

“Stop antagonising him Bear, otherwise I’ll tell mother you’ve been bullying my favourite sibling again.” There was a laugh and two manly groans. One of embarrassment and the other of pity.

“You keep sticking up for him and he’ll never learn to be a man.” This, Berengar said.

“Fuck off, I’m as much a man as you. We’re both fighting tomorrow, remember that.” Carver growled back.

“All three of us, make sure we stay together. I know you’re both confident in your abilities but I don’t want to risk either of you, understood?” The female said. Silence followed at which point Orion decided he would step closer and introduce himself. Clearing his throat he spoke clearly.

“Excuse me, I am speaking to the… Hawke family correct?” His question was met with cautious eyes. One male, Berengar had his mouth full of meat, Carver had just swallowed his and was about to feed himself another. The female that was apparently their sister sat between the two with all three making a crescent shape around the firepit.

“You are. And who are you supposed to be?” The woman asked.

“Probably some messenger, look at the drabs he’s in.” Carver mocked before stuffing his face. Berengar smashed his large chest with his hand as he chocked from Carver’s insult.

“I’m not a messenger, I’m an advisor to the Grey Wardens.” Orion answer gently, he knew he was playing up his part as advisor a bit much, but it was better than blurting out that he was from another world and explain himself to every individual he told. No, this way was far better and Grey Wardens held weight, plus, he’d heard Berengar mock Carver for not being accepted into the wardens.

“An advisor… then what do you want with us?” The female asked while the older male swallowed his meat.

“I take it advisors don’t fight? Couldn’t see you lasting long in a fight.” Berengar’s laughter bellowed throughout the camp. This man was a far bigger than the game let on. He was like a barn door, an even bigger door and taller than Carver. His hair was a light brown but his eyes were the same honeyed-brown as Carver’s.

The woman who he still didn’t know had a strange look about her. Mahogany hair and emerald green eyes. She had a more wiry look about her though, the smallest of the trio of siblings. _Well that makes four Hawke children_ _…_ _guess old Leandra and Malcolm were busier in this version._ It was much like the huge influx of warden recruits, things that Orion was sure would change the way the world shaped itself after the Fifth Blight.

“I would just like to make a few, obscure comments. Carver, you will have a choice in the future same as Bethany…” As he mentioned the name of their sister there was a visible movement from the trio. “… This choice for you will involve the Grey Wardens, you both get that choice.” _So long as they both live_ _…_ _but what if Hawke_ _…_ _which one of those two will become The Hawke though?_ Pushing this aside he continued. “Or, you will choose the templars, and Bethany will be taken to the circle. These events will likely happen if tomorrows battle goes ill, and you two will be deciding the fates of your siblings.” Orion said.

“And what about us? What options to we have, pipsqueak?” Berengar said as he stood up, it was only then that Orion truly realised how small he was. This man… was a giant.

“You… you two have a more… important role than your siblings, though without your siblings your lives would be lesser.” Berengar moved forwards at this, his eyes looking down with an intimidating presence that Orion more than felt. He stepped back, raising his hands to show he hadn’t meant it as a threat.

It was only thanks to the female sibling that Orion was spared from whatever Berengar might have done to him. With few quick and quiet words, the giant was back sitting and reaching for another of the kebabs.

“Thank you.” Orion whispered as the woman walked him away from their campsite. Only his appreciation was short lived as the wind was driven from his lungs as the woman’s fist met his stomach. Lurching forwards he groaned and stumbled, but the woman didn’t let him fall and instead dragged him over to a crumbling wall and pushed him up against it. His thin clothing didn’t do much to protect him from the surprisingly strong woman. Back grinding against the wall as his hands went for the wrist that was holding him there.

“Who are you? How do you know about Bethany?” The woman growled, her teeth showing and her free hand trembling as she clenched it into a fist.

“Orion… My name is Orion. Advisor to the Wardens as I mentioned, and I just wanted to warn you…”

“You mean threaten! You threatening to turn our sister over to the Templars aren’t you?” She growled, cutting Orion short of his words.

“No, I’m not turning anyone over. What I mentioned will only come to pass based on the results of tomorrow and then what you decide in a couple years’ time. I don’t plan on telling anyone, even the wardens.” Orion told her.

The woman held him there, intimidatingly as she processed what was going on. _Fuck_ _…_ _You almost got punched by Nera_ _’_ _s brother now this_ _…_ _Fuck._ With his health at risk once more, Orion really thought about how he shouldn’t be approaching people left and right, blurting out things that were secrets. Hell, if this Hawke wanted to she could probably gut him, but her grip released and she crossed her arms.

“Tell me how you know and I’ll consider letting you go.” She said.

“Fair trade… but what if you don’t believe me?” Orion asked as he straightened his clothing out.

“Then I’ll beat you until I believe you.” She scowled, arms falling to her side with Orion sighing.

“Fine, but you can’t hit me until I’m done, got it?” The woman nodded and Orion began to slowly, carefully explain what he knew about the Hawke family. Their mother Leandra and father Malcolm. How the two met and where they ended up. How Lothering would be attacked if the battle tomorrow failed and the Hawke family would return to Kirkwall where they would become very important people once more.

He told her about the Blight and how he wasn’t from this world, which caused some concern and doubt from the woman. He told her that there were two other relations here at Ostagar to them. Both of the human Mages had the last name, Amell, making them cousins to the Hawke family. At this, the woman’s eyes narrowed. He mentioned their uncle still in Kirkwall, Gamlen and how he always disliked the character.

It took him what seemed like half an hour to get his points across, but once he finished he gazed into her eyes trying to tell if she believed him or not. There was silence between the two, but because of the camped armies there was never any true silence.

“So you’re telling me, you came from another world?” She asked him to clarify.

“Yes that’s right, one where these events and the events for… many years ahead, are made into games… Can I have your name?” He asked.

“What? You have all that information apart from my name?” She scoffed.

“Yes, you’re what we would call, a playable character. One we get to customise the looks of and make the choices for, give your first name. I knew Carver, but I don’t know you and I didn’t know Berengar. There shouldn’t be more than three Hawke siblings, but today has been very… surprising. There should have only been one warden recruit yet I found fourteen in total. Things in this world, they aren’t like the games I put so many hours into. There has to be more to it given the spike in Warden-Recruits.”

“So… this is all a game to you? Nothing here is…”

“Oh its real.” Orion cut in with a nervous smile. “The hunger, cold, pain… punches.” He gestured to her. It was only then that she laughed and relaxed her hands.

“Liona Hawke.” _So that_ _’_ _s her name_ _…_ _kind of like her mother_ _’_ _s._

“Nice to meet you, I think?” Orion said quickly.

“Whatever. Now what you said is… accurate from what mother has said about our family, yet you mentioned two cousins, perhaps I could see them? If I can then I will take all you’ve said as truth and do my best to trust this story.” Liona said as she looked back at the tent her brothers were at. “Stay here for a few moments.” It was more of a command, a threat that if he moved she would track him down.

“Don’t worry about me… I’ll be waiting.” Orion answered as the woman returned and informed her siblings of where she was off to. Once she returned they set off back over the bridge and towards where the recruits were all gathered.

He got a few looks from the many he didn’t know and the few he did. But thankfully it was Nera who came over to him with a smug grin on her face.

“Who you got there? And why are you always with women?” Nera giggled while Liona looked down at her.

“Sorry Nera, my mouth kind of got me in trouble again.” Orion admitted while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh… Want me to get rid of her?” Nera’s hand shot to the hilt of her sword, the same as Liona.

“No! Stop, I just need to speak with Numerius Amell and his sister. Could you go and get them please?” Orion asked. Nera looked at him and then at the woman.

“Fine.” Nera took her hand off the hilt and walked back to the others. Orion watched as she spoke to the two. _At least Nera listens_ _…_ _although she seemed quite eager to get rid of Liona just before._ He looked sideways at Liona and smiled.

“Orion! What have you gone and done now? Don’t tell me, you want me to use my magic to get rid of any… unpleasant sexual diseases. No offence, but a beautiful woman such as…urk!” Numerius looked at his sister who had elbowed him in the ribs.

She was shorter than her brother but still quite tall at five foot elven, taller than Orion yet again. _I swear_ _…_ _I_ _’_ _m only taller than the elves and dwarves._ He thought while remembering that Josran too was taller. She had pretty stock standard brown hair tied back into bun, something a lot of female Mages appeared to do from Orion’s observations since his arrival. And hazel coloured eyes.

“Excuse my brother and his vulgar pit that he refers to as a mouth.” She glared at Numerius who was nursing his damaged ribs. “So you must be Orion, I’m Leola Amell. My brother tells me you’re to be our advisor, and this woman beside you is your…?” Her eyebrows raised as she waited for one of the two to explain who this woman with mahogany coloured hair was.

Before Orion could answer, Liona stepped forwards, closer to her two second cousins. Orion had heard of another connection between them too. Liona was named after Leandra or at least he assumed so, and Leola could also have been a reference to a relative.

“You… You weren’t named after a, Leandra, were you?” Liona asked her relative. The surprise that Leola showed practically confirmed the guess to be correct.

“How did you… who are you?” She asked, now putting herself on guard while Numerius remained calm with an interested expression on his face.

“Liona Hawke. My mother is called Leandra, she was an Amell before she married my father.” Liona told them both with Leola putting a hand over her mouth and looking to Orion. _I do hope that_ _’_ _s a happy look._ He thought as he couldn’t really tell.

“Yes!” Leola squeaked through her hand.

“So we’re… cousins? No, second cousins. Oh this is… is wonderful news. How is your mother? And please excuse my foul mouth.” Numerius gave a small bow while the two woman hugged. Orion stepped away as they parted with Liona looking at him.

“I believe you, Orion. I will be on my guard, and thank you, for this small family reunion. I can’t wait to tell my brothers.” Liona said as the two Amells moved closer. “Oh, and there is a third you don’t know about. Another mage sibling like my sister Bethany.” _Really?!_ Orion thought with his eyes bulging a little.

“Then I wish your family good fortune if the worse comes to pass tomorrow… and remember…”

“Don’t tell anyone. You’ve earned my trust, and by my own reaction I could see the problems it could cause for you. But watch your fucking mouth.” She scolded him before smiling, turning back to her second cousins and talking with them.

Orion left the three there to speak to one another and headed back to where the campfire he and Nera had been at earlier. Only, there was now a group of soldiers around it having their own meals. _Darn, guess I_ _’_ _ll go find somewhere else to relax before the battle. Maybe I can nap for a bit._

It was during his wandering around that he remembered about the Mage’s chest that was left unattended during the night. Going over to it and unlocking it he smiled at the contents inside. Everything inside was, mostly the same as the game, save for a few extra silver pieces totalling eighty. Lesser Lyrium potions totalling three, which were never in the game. Some equipment useful for mages, Orion already deciding who he would give the staff and headwear to. As for the Health Poultice, he would be giving that to Nera since she had been nothing but nice to him since their introduction.

The other items he didn’t really care about but took everything with him feeling… more than a little bit uneasy. The items always used to disappear into an invisible bag in the game, but now he had to cart around whatever he found, or in this case, stole. _Sure I never got caught in game, but fuck do I look dodgy or what right now._ He smiled at a passer-by and made his way up the ramp, thankfully the person who stopped him was Duncan.

“You’ve been busy. And just where are you taking all of that?” Duncan asked calmly.

“To distribute amongst the Warden-Recruits. They’ll need whatever assistance they can if they’re going to fight.” Orion stated in his defence, before Duncan could tell him to put them all back.

“Good, I just hope that whoever you got them off won’t miss them.” Duncan answered, showing his concern since Orion was a nobody and had zero money.

“Enough of that, what’s happening with the attack? Did you manage to convinced Cailan to put Loghain in a more direct position. Maybe switch them out so Cailan and his forces were the reinforcing ones?” Orion spoke with excitement and hope.

“The king has… Decided to remain with the current plans. I’m sure you know what that means.” Duncan started walking past with Orion beginning to feel cold.

“D-Duncan… hold up… wait dammit.” He said making the leader of the Ferelden Wardens stop.

“There is no more I can do Orion. I told him that someone with much knowledge has given me some… enlightening information. I gave a lot of that information to Cailan but he doesn’t want to be elsewhere in the battle. He wishes to be in the thick of it… a King that will be sung about in the ages to come.” Duncan looked down, regretting that he couldn’t change the way of the battle.

“There are… are other ways you can do this right? Maybe… maybe put more Wardens and skilled fighters around Cailan, ensure his life and escort him away from the battle once it goes south?” Orion didn’t know if that was possible though, every time the battle had claimed the lives of all the wardens on the field and Cailan’s life too. Without the king, Loghain would be able to do just as he did throughout the game.

“I have already decided to put more skilled men around him than I originally planned to, I will see to it that he makes it out of the battle… if the chance arises. His father allowed the Wardens back into Ferelden, and if I can give his son a chance to live, then I will give my life to do so if needed.” Duncan placed a hand on Orion’s shoulder. “If it goes bad tomorrow, you will keep your promise won’t you?” He asked in a hushed voice.

“Of course. Nesinni and Nera need my help, my knowledge. If it goes south I’ll help guide them into making the best choices for Ferelden, and to end the Blight.” Orion was worried Duncan would doubt him, but the older Warden didn’t really have a choice in the matter. If he died tomorrow he wouldn’t know what would happen, and Orion knew of many, many possible outcomes.

“Good, good man. I’ll see to it that you’re given some armour after the Joining has been completed. And I’ll even send you to your preferred position where it will be easy to escape should the battle turn ill.” Duncan’s statements made it seem as though he was preparing for the worst, which isn’t a bad thing, though Orion felt he had given up.

“Then… can I ask you for another favour?” Orion said softly, given that Duncan was already doing this for him, he figured he might as well try and save two lives. “Daveth and Jory… Neither of them survive or will survive the Joining. Every play-through, you end up killing Jory because he refuses to drink after witnessing Daveth die.”

Duncan looked at him as he pursed his lips and stroked his beard. _Come on_ _…_ _Jory has a wife and kid on the way_ _…_ _Daveth is_ _…_ _well_ _…_ They weren’t very well explored in the game, filler companions that died for nothing really. Plus, Orion wanted to see if his choices could save lives that he knew always ended in the game.

“Very well. We will talk with them once they return and I will tell them they are no longer welcome. But they may wish to stay and fight, what will you do if that happens?” Duncan asked.

“Try and convince them to leave. Perhaps… they can be of some use another time?” Orion shrugged, as if he could save them, he wondered what part they could play within the world. In the distance he could see a group returning, a group of five. _They_ _’_ _re back!... Even Valhen._ Although he disliked the guy, he would have a part to play, Orion was sure of it. Duncan seen them too and smiled.

“It looks like you’ll get your chance to convince them sooner than you expected. Bring that equipment with you, I’ll turn anyone away who might ask you to return it.” Duncan said as he headed towards the fire they were all gather around earlier.

As Duncan welcomed them all back and they talked about how the mission was and the meeting with two women, Morrigan and Flemeth. Nesinni eyed Orion and bowed her head a little in gratitude for warning her about them. She also flashed him a couple of the flowers he’d requested her to pick up along the way.

Duncan warned them about the price of becoming a Warden but didn’t disclose exactly what it meant. Orion shared a look with him before Valhen spoke up.

“You’re saying the ritual could kill us? The fuck is wrong with you?” Valhen spoke.

“As could any darkspawn you might face in battle. You would not have been chosen, however, if I did not think you had a chance to survive.” Duncan’s eyes went to the two they’d spoken of earlier.

“Let’s go then, I’m anxious to see this Joining now.” Daveth said.

“I agree, let’s have it done.” Jory agreed.

“Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple… Daveth, Jory. Stay behind with myself and Orion for a moment.” Duncan commanded as the other three looked between the Warden-Commander and Orion. Orion just gave Nesinni a bright smile. _See you guys in a bit_ _…_ _good luck._ He wished them internally as both Daveth and Jory seemed nervous.

“Daveth, Ser Jory, after much thought and conversing with our advisor, I have decided that you two may return to your lives. The Wardens and I thank you for your service.” Duncan’s dismissal was a complete shock to them, the look on their faces and the anger that slowly boiled up. _Oh come on_ _…_ _don_ _’_ _t do it._ He begged.

“You’re dismissing us? After we went out there and risked our lives for your stupid scrolls?!” Daveth yelled.

“What have we done that sees us deserving this dismissal? You give us this great honour and now you snatch it away when we are so close?” Jory asked with an open palmed gesture. _At least he_ _’_ _s taking it better._

“I’ve come to an… understanding, that neither of you will survive the Joining. Orion here has informed me Jory, that your wife is expecting. I had thought you would be glad to go and be with her?” Duncan’s eyes narrowed as he kept a watch on Daveth who was looking livid.

“I thought I could return to her after the Blight… I want to protect them from the monsters that have surfaced here.” Jory said quickly.

“There are dangers back in Highever, Jory. Arl Howe has taken the territory from the Couslands and has subjugated the people there. Your wife… may be in need of more immediate assistance.” Orion said, trying to convince the knight that this was the best choice for him.

“Rendon Howe has… Helena… Duncan, I thank you for this dismissal. If you ever find yourself in need of a place to stay, my door will always be open.” He gave a bow and stood back, then it was Daveth’s turn to vent.

“So he has a family to go back to eh? What about me, I’m a thief , you know they want me hanged Duncan. I can’t go back there.” His voice was filled with uncertainty.

“I’m sorry Daveth, but I cannot accept you into the Wardens knowing that you won’t survive.” Duncan looked to Orion who stepped forwards.

“There is always your village you fled from… though given the Blight I’d advise you not to return there.” He knew Daveth’s village was just a few days East, but it would be one of the first to fall.

“Then where am I to go? Highever with that oaf?” He pointed to Jory who began glaring at him. “Perhaps Redcliffe?” He growled, anger now showing as one hand twitched on his belt.

“Why not go to Lothering and wait for the news. Perhaps I will be along and in need of your assistance? I could guarantee they won’t touch you, so long as you don’t turn to thievery while you are alone there.” Orion said.

“Then what should I do? Be a good boy? Go and pray? Beg for food scraps?” Daveth hissed.

“I doubt you’d turn to prayer before you returned to thievery.” Orion said with a chuckle that earned him a look of pure anger from Daveth. “Look, there is a chantry board there and some easy quests. Given that you survived the wilds, I think you’ll be able to manage them, just don’t take on any groups.”

“So what? I just go and wait there? Spend my time with my fingers up my ass?” He growled.

“For a time, don’t worry, I’m sure you could charm the pants off some of the women there. And if we do cross paths again, this offer is to both of you. If you want to join then, I’ll allow it., but you will not be Grey Wardens.” Orion smiled as he made the offer.

“You think you’re some…” Daveth started.

“If you remain here, the both of you will die. Whether it is in battle or during the Joining, you will die. Now, Duncan has granted you life outside the Wardens duties, I have given you options, suggestions. Do with that as you will, but know that if I see you two again, I’ll probably ask for your help.” Orin was fed up with it and Duncan sighed beside him.

“Tell the gate keepers that I’ve sent you back to gather supplies on behalf of the Grey Wardens, they’ll accept that.” Then Duncan left, to the tower where had sent Alistair to gather the recruits in order to perform the Joining.

Orion followed shortly after with Daveth grabbing his arm and staring into his eyes.

“What’s going on, boy? You serious about me waiting in Lothering?” Daveth whispered.

“If the battle goes ill tomorrow, the Warden-Recruits by then, Wardens, will find you. Hopefully I’ll be among them. If you don’t see us, well… you’re free to do with your life as you please. Only the guards in Denerim know of your pickpocketing after all.” Orion looked at him, waiting, wondering. Thankfully the man let go.

“I’ll wait for… a while. If you take too long I’m leaving.” Daveth said and went with Jory, across the bridge and out of sight.

Orion now with some freedom, started making his way towards the old temple, but on his way he seen a familiar figure who this time, smiled at him and stopped to greet him.

“Orion. Thank you for introducing me to my cousins. Both Mages too, guess it runs in the bloodline huh?” Liona joked.

“Mage or not, they’ve got a major part in coming events, as do you and your siblings. You Amells and Hawkes seem to have your fingers in many pots.” Orion laughed alongside her.

“Listen, you were serious about what you told me earlier right?” Orion just nodded. “Then… is there any other advice you can give me?” Liona asked.

“You’ll meet a woman called Flemeth. Take the offer she gives you and deliver it to the Dalish. While you’re there ah… Tell Merrill that I say hi, maybe she’ll remember me.”

“That’s it? No big insight?” Liona asked again.

“Aveline, you’ll meet her on your way out of Lothering. She will become a huge asset to your team. Don’t trust these two people. Orsino, the First Enchanter of the Circle in Kirkwall, he is not what he seems. Then there is Meredith, the Knight-Commander of the Templar Order in Kirkwall. These two will butt heads and tear the city apart. You might be forced to take a side… neither of them is the right choice, if you can find a third… please take it. Oh! And be very careful of this Mage called Anders. He means good, but his actions bring about a war greater than this Blight. Do not let him trick you, do not trust him.” Orion stressed this point over the others, Anders was the spark that set off the future Mage Templar war after all, and there was plenty of fuel.

“Meredith, Orsino, Anders… Watch those three carefully… Lucky my last name is Hawke eh?” Orion scoffed and started laughing while Liona patted his shoulder. “Someone finally gets my humour!”

“Oh please, that was awful. I’ll write to you, once you get your estate back.” Orion’s words seemed to strike her, but instead of questioning him she just nodded.

“I’d appreciate that. Perhaps we can meet up again. Nice meeting you Orion, be careful in the war.” Liona extended a handshake and Orion took it, firmly instead of his weaker one where Aurelia crushed his hand. As she was walking away she called back. “My other sister is called Anzola! Figured you should know since that information isn’t in your game!” With a wave, the two went their separate ways.

 _Anzola, Liona, Berengar._ He repeated these names over and over in his mind. He knew the other members but these new names he needed to recite. Coming upon the Joining area, Alistair nodded to him and let him watch since Duncan had already told Alistair to let Orion in. He already knew what happened and was eager to see who would survive and who wouldn’t.

Having saved both Daveth and Jory, Orion felt as though he’d done all he could. The rest of these men and women were all in the hands of fate. Neralinden was already unconscious when he arrived, as was her brother, the Dalish siblings, the two human Mages and Aurelia too. One by one the others all dropped, with Alistair asking Orion to help move the unconscious bodies to the side.

Eventually the Joining ritual came to an end, all the recruits now fully-fledged Wardens lay on the ground. Each had passed right on out as did the player in the game. Nothing new there, but what Orion had doubted had come to pass. Every single one of them, much to the surprise of Duncan and Alistair had survived, but it was Orion who was most shocked. Fourteen recruits drank and all passed, plus the two that normally died he’d managed to save.

“I can’t believe it, in my Joining one of us died… but there weren’t fourteen joiners. Duncan, has this ever happened before?” Alistair asked.

“No, not from any story I’ve heard. There has always been a casualty… though perhaps…” His eyes trailed to Orion. “Perhaps our advisor saved us from witnessing any more deaths today.” There was a tiny smile that pulled at the corners of Duncan’s lips.

“This changes a lot Duncan. There’s never been, well…” He looked to Alistair and back to Duncan who just nodded. “There’s only ever been one in game, but now… now there are fourteen Wardens.”

“Perhaps this number alone will be what changes tomorrow.” Duncan said half-heartedly.

“Maybe… but I don’t see…”

“Hang on, what’s going on tomorrow? The battle? Has the plan changed?” Alistair asked curiously.

“Go head, tell him what you’ve told myself and the Dalish siblings.” Duncan said as he backed away. Orion was about to as well, but then the first new Warden began to wake. One after the other, not exactly in order, the Wardens began waking up. Orion made sure to welcome Nera and Aurelia back to the world of the living while avoiding Nera’s brother, Thagrin. He wasn’t near Valhen either which was a relief as the first thing he did was curse the Shem who did that to him.

He proceeded to hand around the equipment he got from the Mages’ chest too. Once they were all up and a few had new equipment and items, they were all sent out to get some rest. The night was still young and they needed to be ready for the battle in the morning. Orion went along with them, as did Alistair, but he wanted to see who would go along with Duncan to the meeting.

It wasn’t who he thought it would be, but it was a dwarf, and not Thagrin either. Orion could tell as this dwarf didn’t have the scraggy, long and unkept beard that Thagrin had, though he did have longer hair than the noble male dwarf. He also looked far too thin, and too short to be Thagrin, though his guess was from afar. He’d have to wait until the two were closer.

It was one of the casteless origin dwarves which greatly intrigued him. _I wonder if Duncan selected him personally or if he knows something?_ Orion wondered before in his absentminded state, he bumped into someone, the rest of the new Wardens didn’t even notice and continued on in there recovery states.

“Shit, Sorry I was…” He blinked a couple of times and looked at the knight, the woman. She had black hair and a solid looking jaw, from behind her shoulders extended the hilt of a large two-handed sword. Her armour type was heavy, offering a lot of protection and Orion had always favoured that armour simply because of its appearance. But it was the woman’s eyes that expelled the air from his lungs.

Molten gold with darker tint around her iris’. This woman was something else, she was taller than him and with that armour probably stronger than Orion too, not by much but a few inches for sure. Orion guess six foot, maybe a smidge taller.

“Watch where you’re going fool. I need to get to the Gwaren forces to ensure their readiness.” The woman moved around Orion who was still struggling with placing her. With frustrated muttering and under her breath curses, the woman made her way away from the deliberating man.

 _Gwaren_ _…_ _Gwaren_ _…_ _big sword_ _…_ _angry looking woman with, fetching eyes._ He had to admire her eyes, they were nothing like in the game, which is when her name finally struck him.

“Cauthrien? Ser Cauthrien?” He called after her. The woman did stop and turn around, those molten gold eyes burned right through him, making him feel small as she got up close and looked down at him.

“What is it boy? Here to gloat about joining the Wardens? I don’t care, now leave me to my duties.” Cauthrien began her turn away when Orion spoke.

“Actually, I wanted to admire you sword. It’s called The Summer Sword isn’t it? Made from Silverite too, a fine weapon for a…” He finished his sentence there as the look he got scared him.

“So you know the name of my sword, good for you. But if that is all then you should not have bothered me.” Again she went to turn and again Orion stopped her.

“I was… actually wanting to speak to you… About Log… Teyrn Loghain.” He swiftly corrected himself, knowing from the game that this woman was a fiercely loyal soldier and one of his many lieutenants. More than once had he and his partly fallen to the trap near the end of the game, and even at the Landsmeet she was a formidable opponent, and on nightmare difficulty… painfully frustrating.

“Speak, carefully, boy.” She uttered in an irritated tone. 

“You’re a loyal soldier to your Teyrn, you would never question him at all and have no reason to trust a nobody like me.” He gave a nervous smiled while he heard the tapping of Cauthrien’s armoured fingers tapping on her sides. “But how about a small wager, I know an honourable and honest woman such as yourself would never go back on a wager.” Or so Orion assumed, there was little to nothing know about this woman. She was incredibly strong and almost impossible to persuade onto your side. He’d only ever done it once and that was on accident.

“And why would I make a wager with you? You have nothing to offer me.” She said bluntly, but her head remained stationary, her eyes glaring at him.

“Well, if something happens… I want you to break ties with Log… Teyrn Loghain and join myself and the Wardens.” Orion stepped back quickly and raised his hands, flinching as Cauthrien leg her arms fall but clenched her hands.

“Break ties with the Hero of River Dane? Are you mad? Stupid? Trying to get me to kill you for suggesting…”

“Only if! Only, if what I say comes to pass.” Orion yelled, now alone with here as his Warden friends had wandered off.

“And what if whatever you think might happen doesn’t come to pass?” Cauthrien snapped, seething with the thought of leaving her Teryn.

“Then… Then I will give you my life.” Orion answered with a shaky voice. “If what I say doesn’t happen, then you can do with my life what you will, even end it should you choose.” He knew this wouldn’t happen though, even if Loghain did for some reason charge into battle, then he would be protected as he would be joining the Wardens fully.

“You would allow me to take your life on a possibility?” Cauthrien asked hesitantly, narrowing her eyes and studying Orion.

“My life… your services.” Orion said as he took a tentative step closer.

“Out with it boy. If what happens?” Cauthrien crossed her arms and waited for the boy before her to speak. With a deep breath and few moments, Orion figured out how he would put across the event.

“In tomorrow’s battle, once the beacon atop the Tower of Ishal is lit…” Orion watched the change in her eyes, Loghain trusted her so much, completely even. He’d likely already shared his plan with her. “...burning brightly for those miles around to see. Once that is lit and Loghain doesn’t commit his forces to battle…” This time it wasn’t a surprised change to her gaze but one that showed her anger boiling within. “… then your services belong to me.” He smiled at her but her return smile was menacing.

“Teryn Loghain will commit his forces, and once the battle is done, I’ll come for your head, boy.” Cauthrien said with such confidence that showed how deeply her loyalty to Loghain truly ran.

With his heart thumping inside his chest, Orion was glad when Ser Cauthrien turned about and headed towards where her forces lay in wait, resting for the battle.

“Boy! What’s your name, so if you decide to run I’ll know who to set a bounty on.” Cauthrien threatened.

“Orion, advisor to the Wardens.” He gave a slight mocking bow as Cauthrien snarled and continued on her way. _Well_ _…_ _at least my head is still on_ _…_ _I wonder if she_ _’_ _ll keep her word if Loghain doesn_ _’_ _t commit though._ It was something that would remain a question until the battle was decided, either his life was with the Wardens, or he was working to end the Blight.

He found his way to the senior Wardens who had been told by Duncan that Orion was to be outfitted however he choose. After some interaction and advice from the Wardens, Orion asked for scale armour. Boots, gauntlets and the rest which the game classified as simple armour. He even managed to find a helmet that fit him and was given a sword and bow.

The armour and blade were all basic iron, tier one, nothing special about the grey and red tint. But the bow was a tier two Ash longbow. Orion felt much better with it and the armour, hell he felt like a primary schooler playing dress up, only this was real, the threats were real and he would really have to fight and kill more darkspawn if it came down to it.

Walking away now with his backpack and coins hidden away, all eighty silver, he made his way to where his friends and enemies were. The new Warden group who had all split off into their own little groups. But as Orion neared two people came up to him. Standing before him they both waited before Orion chuckled.

“Neralinden, this is Nesinni. Nesinni, this is Neralinden.” Orion introduced the two who looked one another over.

“Just call me Nera.”

“Nesi, is acceptable for you then, but not you Orion.” She raised a finger up, and then opened her hand. “The Kennel Master was very generous. Here’s your cut for telling me to grab the flowers.”

She dangled a small bag that jingled, Orion took it thankfully and looked inside. _Cool_ _…_ _guess that means I have a golds worth of silver._ Smiling, he put it in his pocket.

“So who gave you the armour? Pretty flashy for a poor human.” Nera teased.

“Ha ha, Duncan said I could choose what I wanted. So I chose this, scale armour. What do you think?” He done a twirl that made Nera laugh and Nesinni sigh.

“At least you won’t be as easy to kill now. But you still can’t hold a sword properly or fire at moving targets.” Nesinni left after that, leaving Orion feeling rather deflated after feeling so much better about himself and the situation thanks to his new equipment.

“Don’t listen to her. Once the battle is over, how about you and I do some sparring? I can teach you some cool tricks.” Nera grinned with Orion gratefully accepting. He went with Nera and sat with Aurelia and the two male Mages. The rest of the night was spent resting, sleeping whenever they could get a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Emmadilla for taking her time to check over my work :)


End file.
